Living as a Broken Doll
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: Still afflicted after Aizen's betrayal, Momo has taken on a bleak view of life. One day she happens upon a girl sadder than she is, and in supporting her, her faith is gradually restored. Momo X Nemu. yuri. complete.
1. Breaking

A/N: Well, here we go. Another (hopefully) great fic for you all. Like anything else I've written, this is a yuri (girl X girl) story. This story will also at some point contain material of a sexual nature as well as other stuff making it worthy of the M rating. If you do not approve of such things there are other stories you could be reading. And as a little warning, if you're bothered by extreme angst, you probably won't like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own Bleach... but **only** in a distant alternate future dimension where the world is controlled by giant possums.

The woman sighed as she looked at her. Momo could feel the sadness in her eyes as they glanced up and down. She forced a tapered smile to her lip in hopes of maybe dispersing the sadness in the kind woman's eyes, but she felt sad too, and the best she could give was a half-hearted effort.

"You've been here a long time, Lieutenant Hinamori," Retsu Unohana closed her sad eyes to speak, "I know your heart is still gripped by pain, but there is little more we can do for you now that your wounds are healed," the benign healer's expression showed concern, "now head-captain Yamamoto has deemed it time for you to be released from our charge and returned to serving with your own Division." Retsu paused to look at Momo for a long while as if she was something fragile, that could break if she stared too hard. "Are you all right with this decision, Lieutenant?"

The pathetic half-smile washed off Momo's face in a second as she spoke with sober eyes, "If it is what the head-captain has decided I have no option but to accept it."

"I see," Retsu sighed. "I have asked Captain Hitsugaya here to aid in escorting you back to the fifth Division. He should be arriving shortly."

"Understood," Momo replied blankly as she stood from the chair in the woman's office. She turned and made her way out the door without another word. She had no use for the kind woman's pity any longer.

She began to walk. The halls of division four became just a blur as her mind began to wander. It had been weeks since she came here, weeks since _it_ happened. It had been weeks since her entire world had crumbled all around her. Tending to her physical injuries had come first. There was a long gap of time that she couldn't account for between _it_ happening and her being cognizant of things once more. After that there had been a miserable number of weeks spent in that hospital room feeding off the pity of others who wanted to see her get better. She was actually glad she was finally being released for good; she wasn't worth any pity.

"Momo! Hey." Momo looked up at a sudden shout and saw Toshiro Hitsugaya waving at her down the hallway. Her blank, callous expression didn't change, nor did her deliberate walking pace, as she approached him.

"Hello, Toshiro," Momo said softly, looking down, avoiding the boy's smirk and friendly eyes.

"You know it's Captain Hitsugaya," Toshiro said, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm sorry," Momo said in a drained, weak voice. Toshiro's expression became more concerned.

"I-it's all right... you don't have to..." the young captain started; he was pitying her too. She felt sick.

"Let's just go," Momo miserably stated as she walked past her long time friend and continued out the building. Hitsugaya caught up.

The boy stared at Momo with his wasted concern and said, "are you sure you're really okay to be released Momo, I'm sure Captain Yamamoto would understand if--"

"I'm perfectly fine, Toshiro." Momo cut the other off to assure, an obviously forced smile on her lips.

"I know you don't want me to worry, but I do worr--"

"I'm fine. My wounds have been all healed for a while now." Momo cut her friend off once again, trying to put at least some lost conviction behind the half-truth.

"You know that's not what I'm concerned about, Momo..." Toshiro replied with clear melancholy. Momo tried her best to put distance between them.

"Last time we talked you were in the human world. Did your mission there go well?" Momo decided to turn the conversation around completely. Not because she really cared, but more because she was tired of being looked at through sad eyes.

"There were some unforeseen difficulties, but we more or less accomplished what we set out to do," the captain muttered, obviously realizing what his childhood friend was doing.

"I see. I'm happy you had some success then," Momo said with another forced smile, her eyes didn't look at Toshiro.

"I'm thankful for your support, Momo," the boy replied; his voice and expression were a lot sadder than his words as well.

Momo let the conversation trail off. Toshiro obviously wanted to talk more. He obviously wanted to comfort her. He obviously wanted to help her through her pain. Momo was grateful to have a friend like Toshiro Hitsugaya who wanted so much for her. She was grateful, but at the same time she couldn't help but think that maybe things would be better if he cared less.

Toshiro didn't understand her. No one did. She didn't even understand herself. All she did know is, the world she had once lived in had been a lie. She had never been anything more than a stupid doll living an artificial life set out for her by a master, and now she had been discarded by that master. She was worthless, useless, beyond pity, and far beyond any help or comfort Toshiro Hitsugaya could provide.

Toshiro Hitsugaya didn't really matter. Izuru Kira didn't really matter. Renji Abarai didn't really matter. Shuhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto, Retsu Unohana, Isane Kotetsu, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, none of them mattered. They were all just names and faces, beings who existed to look at her with pity, pretend to be her friends, or whatever other role, when really none of them understood her. In all truth, Momo Hinamori was completely alone in the world.

"Momo, would you be all right on your own from here?" Toshiro asked, a sad smirk on his face. Momo looked up to see that they were now standing in front of the division five building.

"I think so," the girl replied slowly, looking down at her feet with somber eyes.

"Send word if you need anything," the young captain gravely responded. He turned to walk away.

"Good bye, Toshiro," Momo said as she took a step forward.

"Momo... please remember that everyone is here for you," the white haired youth said in a low voice as he began to walk away. The more tortured part of Momo felt like laughing; she didn't. Instead she just continued to walk in the opposite direction.

Momo stared up blankly at the Fifth Division. Why was she here? Did they honestly think she was ready to face a place like this that held so many of the curses called memories? Maybe they had just finally given up on trying to care. She had always hated receiving their pity, maybe they had finally just decided to stop hiding the truth. Momo was alone. She was tired of people telling her they cared.

She dreaded the thought of returning to the Fifth Division. Dolls that are broken and discarded shouldn't ever return to their dollhouse. She didn't really feel like going anywhere else either. She was alone and she didn't have anywhere to go. Her world was gone. Her existence had lost all meaning.

Captain Sosuke Aizen was everything she had. He was everything she had faith in. He was her world. He was her love. He was everything in her heart. But he had stabbed his sword through that heart with a cold smile and left her for dead. He had never been anything more than a puppeteer pulling her strings. Her whole life had always been a sick lie.

Sometimes she wished Aizen had succeeded in his aims. If all she was was a puppet, a doll, and her puppeteer, her doll-master had grown weary of her, then shouldn't he have the final say in when she is disposed of? What point was there in living such a pointless life? The more she thought about it the more she realized no answer sufficed.

No one was watching her anymore. They didn't really care. If they did they'd still be there. She wasn't going to return to Division five. Why should she? Even thinking about this place made her heart cry out in agony. She wasn't going to go in. No one here cared about her. They were the same as all the others. They were all just meaningless names and faces.

She turned around from the door and walked away, not sure where she was headed. She was sad, helpless and vulnerable. She was beyond being comforted. The only one who could succeed at such a job wasn't real in the first place. She supposed she'd just go and die, end it all. No one would care if she did. Momo Hinamori was completely alone.

Her mind set on death, Momo began to ponder the best way to bring it. Shinigami like her were quite resilient. She had survived being run-through on Aizen's malicious blade. What chance did she have of dying by a self-delivered wound? They would save her again, and then there'd just be more wasted pity.

Maybe she could just run into Hueco Mundo and let the hollows devour her. It seemed a viable solution, except she didn't know how to get there. Someone also might save her even then. She didn't want to be saved.

Momo continued to muse on the topic as she walked through Seireitei. Every gruesome scene she played in her head seemed to end with an off-chance of her being rescued. She couldn't find a single good answer. Then one finally hit her as she looked up by chance. She smiled as she stared at a research lab belonging to the twelfth Division.

Poison. That could definitely work. She'd just steal some, hide somewhere, take it and die. By the time anyone found her it'd be too late. It seemed like a sure bet. She gave a sad smirk as she made a beeline for the research facility.

The front door was locked securely but she found a run-down door that could be heaved open with enough force around the back. She made sure to remain quiet and stealthy as she moved through the large building. Luckily, there didn't seem to be very many researchers populating the place. The ones that were there could be avoided easily enough.

Wandering around a bit, Momo eventually found a door next to a sign saying "serums development". She assumed this would be a good enough place as any to start looking for a lethal agent. Her hand went for the door. She was surprised to find it open with ease. No one was inside. She proceeded straight for a counter next to a storage closet at the end of the room.

On the counter were several flasks of differently colored liquids. She stared at each of them, unsure of which one might be what she was looking for. She soon narrowed it down to an eerie neon green liquid, a foul-smelling murky purple one, and a clear liquid that bubbled and fumed. She honestly had no clue what each liquid was, but she was beginning to think that it probably wouldn't matter. Taking all three at once would probably be fatal even if they weren't all poison.

She collected the green flask in her left hand and then grabbed for the other two in her right. Just as she was making the grab, however, she heard loud sounds coming form just outside the room. She panicked, not wanting to get caught. She flung herself into the open storage closet and closed it tightly, making sure not to knock over the countless bottles of fluid inside. Pressing up against the closet door, she had a pretty good view of the room outside, through a small gash-like vent.

Before Momo's eyes, the door to the room was forced open and a figure was pushed violently to the floor. Another figure followed this one in and stood over it. It didn't take Momo long to recognize the two as Nemu and Mayuri Kurotsuchi, respectively.

"You worthless wretch, are you considering defying me, your creator?!" Mayuri shouted viciously, kicking the girl on the floor with abandon, causing her to fly a distance and land flip over a few times and crash into the closet Momo was hiding in.

"I was not, master Mayuri. I was merely expressing what sort of stress this experiment might put my body under," the girl said, quivering as she struggled to get up off the ground.

"Silence you worthless doll! You think you have a place to speak out in the matter?!" Mayuri shouted as he moved toward Nemu. He grabbed her by her right arm and ripped her violently off the floor.

"I apologize, Master Mayuri. I was completely out of line," Nemu said, a tremble in her voice, fear in her eyes.

"You know better than to question me, girl..." the merciless captain growled as he glared at the girl.

"I won't. Please proceed with the experiment, Master," Nemu said so helplessly.

"You don't have to tell me!" Mayuri shouted as his left hand went to his sword, Ashisogi Jizo, and drew it.

With a forceful swipe the freakish captain proceeded to force the blade of his unreleased sword through the flesh of the arm he held the girl by. Nemu shrilled in horrible agony as the cut ran deeper and deeper. Eventually the arm was completely severed, and Nemu fell, crying and screaming back to the floor.

"Pathetic! Why do you cry like this, you wretched thing! Pain like this should be no issue to my creation!" Mayuri vehemently shouted as he kicked the writhing and screaming girl several times into the storage closet. A splash of blood flickered through the vents on the closet door and landed on Momo's horrorstruck face.

"I'm sorry, Master Mayuri, but the pain is so great," Nemu panted out desperately in an ached voice.

"A thing like you complaining about pain. How absurd," Mayuri said with a cold laugh as he retrieved something form the counter nearby. Momo soon recognized it as the clear liquid from earlier connected to a long needle. She cringed as she watched him stick the entire length into Nemu's chest, causing her to cry out again before collapsing lifelessly to the floor.

"Hmph, I have little more time to waste on miserable creatures like you," Mayuri stammered as he backed off from the girl and left, slamming the door behind him. Momo didn't think twice about opening the closet door immediately.

She looked in horror at the blood on the floor and walls. She then looked down at the girl collapsed in the crimson fluid. Her arm detached and lying on the floor nearby. Momo bent down at once and checked the girl's pulse. She let out a "thank you" when she found one. She tried to stir Nemu from unconsciousness by softly poking her face. Eventually her eyes opened.

"You're Lieutenant Momo Hinamori of the fifth Division," the sad but beautiful looking girl said in a voice that looked as if it were suppressing a great deal of pain.

"That's right," Momo softly smiled.

"What are you doing in a facility under the authority of the twelfth Division? Trespassing is a serious offense that my Captain does not take lightly," despite the suffering in her eyes, Nemu tried to remain duteous in tone.

"That doesn't matter now, Nemu! Don't you see that your arm has been cut off?!" Momo almost screamed, as she looked down at the other with tears in her eyes.

"This is just an experiment to see if my master's new regeneration serum will work," Nemu said with a slight pained groan.

"He doesn't even know if it will work and he's doing this to you?!" Momo could hear the indignation in her own voice.

"Of course. Him not knowing, is the reason for the experiment," Nemu replied rationally, blood still pouring from her wound.

"And what if it doesn't work?! What does he do then?!" the young girl shouted with horror clear in her eyes.

"Reattaching the existing limb is well within my Master's ability," Nemu said in a low voice as she glanced over at her bloodied limb.

"How can you tolerate him treating you so cruelly...?" Momo almost whimpered.

"He created me. It is his place to treat me however he sees fit," Nemu solemnly said. Momo shook her head vehemently.

"That's wrong! It doesn't matter who created who! What makes him of such value that he could just do something like this?!" Momo remained infuriated. She was shaking. She felt sick and she felt horrible.

"Master Mayuri is the reason for my existence. Thus Master Mayuri is the only one of any value to me in this world," Nemu replied, her eyes looked gentle; they were still filled with held-back tears.

"But how can you say that, Nemu?! There are countless other people all over Seireitei who care about you!" Momo insisted in her compassion.

"Really? This is the first I've heard of such a thing. Who are these people?" Nemu asked, staring at the girl as if she were odd.

"You know, the members of your division, me and the other lieutenants, everyone!" the young girl smiled as she said this.

"Those people are nothing but data to me. Names and faces for me to memorize and store for future use," these words for some reason made Momo's heart sink.

"Don't talk like that , Nemu! It's too sad!" Momo cried as she looked at the other with sad eyes.

"I was created by my master to be resilient. Pain of this sort should be no problem for me. Pity is wasted on me, Lieutenant Hinamori," these last words sent a shiver down Momo's spine. They sounded so familiar.

"I understand," Momo said with a smile as she stood up from her kneel, "but that doesn't mean I'm not going to help you, Nemu."

"I see. Pain has left my body weak. There is a strong pain killer stored on the counter over there. If you could retrieve it for me I would appreciate it. Its purple color," Nemu spoke softly.

Momo smiled as she moved to the counter. She grabbed the purple fluid's flask and examined it. It certainly didn't look (or smell) like a pain killer but Momo figured she could trust Nemu on this. Before turning back to the girl on the floor she glance once more at the green mystery fluid.

"So what's this green one, Nemu?" the young lieutenant asked innocently.

"Oh. That is an experimental concentrated growth hormone," Nemu said, causing Momo to almost laugh at herself. She wondered what might have happened had she drank whole flasks of regeneration serum, high-powered pain killer, and concentrated growth hormones. She guessed it wouldn't have been a quiet and peaceful death though. She smiled as she kneeled back down next to Nemu.

"A proper dose would be roughly a quarter of the flask," Nemu said languidly as she stared up at Momo and opened her mouth. "If you would please administer it, my body is too weak to move at the moment."

Momo continued to smile as she eased the small bottle toward the other girl's lips. She tilted it just slightly. The purple fluid, which proved surprisingly thick, began to pour into Nemu's open mouth at a slow crawl. When roughly a quarter of the contents were gone, Momo removed the flask and replaced it on the counter.

"Thank you," Nemu said gratefully, her breath calming down almost immediately.

"It's no trouble," Momo said with a warm nod.

Slowly Nemu managed to lift herself from her horizontal position to a more vertical sitting position. Once this was done she asked in a low, calm voice, "I musk ask again why you are here, Lieutenant Momo Hinamori."

Momo didn't say anything immediately. She glanced with sad, guilty eyes at the three flasks on the counter, the blood splattered everywhere, the severed limb and the broken girl. Finally she said after closing her eyes in reflection, "I honestly don't know anymore."

"Trespassing on a facility belonging to another division is a criminal offense," Nemu spoke in her typical withdrawn fashion.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'll be leaving then," Momo said softly as she turned toward the door.

As she made her way back to Fifth Division, Momo realized she had been really, really stupid lately.

A/N: End chapter 1. Gah, damn emoest thing I ever wrote. Hopefully the over the top angst was at least mildly amusing. I don't honestly think Momo is this far gone, but for the sake of the pairing it seemed my best idea. Momo X Nemu certainly is looking to be interesting. After coming of a quite good Unohana X Soi Fon fic this one looks to have potential as well. Hopefully I can cut the angst back in future chapters. Mayuri pretty much guarantees this will be a dark fic. As a fan of his character, I'm going to make sure I portray him as being as cold, ruthless and twisted as possible. Anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter one. As usual with first chapters, it was a little short by my standards.

For my uninspired poll of the week, I asked which Bleach captain was the fav. I was surprised to receive a perfect tie between the top two, Soi Fon and Kenpachi, each receiving 25 out of 45 voters votes. Those are certainly two of my favorite (Soi Fon being my favorite and Kenpachi being roughly sixth or seventh). Unohana and Kuchiki placed third and fourth respectively with 14 and 13 voters for them. Hitsugaya, I was happy to find, only managing a sixth place finished. There were only six Mayuri fans in the bunch, most everyone else finished incredibly low. Poor old Yamamoto didn't get a single vote.

Anyway, please review, and feel free to participate in the current poll.


	2. Smiling

A/N: Sorry for the delay in writing the chapter, due to Soul Calibur IV and beta jobs, I've fallen seriously behind schedule. Regardless, here is chapter two. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Magical space-fishes would rip apart my soul if I lied and said I owned Bleach, which I don't.

Momo looked around the room at all the familiar faces. She was currently attending a meeting of the Gotei 13's lieutenants. She smiled as her eyes darted from Rangiku, to Izuru, to Shuhei, to Isane, to Yachiru and then finally to Nemu. They stayed awhile on this girl; after all Momo couldn't help but believe she owed Nemu Kurotsuchi a lot.

Truthfully, Momo wasn't over everything that had happened to her. Truthfully, Momo's heart was still in pain, she still felt as if she deserved to die. Truthfully, she wasn't strong enough to just get over everything; there wasn't a moment she went without remembering her former captain's masking smile. But Nemu had at least showed her that she had been wrong about something.

She wasn't alone. People cared about her. That's why she was still alive in the first place. People were more than just names and faces; there were many other things attached. Killing herself would only bring people like Toshiro and the people in that room heartache.

She might feel worthless, she might feel hurt, and she might feel scared, but giving up was not the right option. She had to endure her pain because she had to be there for everyone else.

"I believe that covers everything for today," Chojiro Sasakibe, lieutenant of the first DIvision said in a deep voice, ending the meeting to which Momo had been paying little attention.

"Wha? Really, wasn't it kinda short?" Tetsuzaemon Iba of the seventh division started, surprised. They had only been meeting for about ten minutes and were already done.

"You should have already realized it by now, the captains make all the decisions, our meetings don't really have much weight on anything. And since nothing has really happened since the last one, there's nothing new to say really," Shuhei sighed, stretched a bit and began to slink off.

"At least Momo's back to attending," Izuru commented evenly flashing a slight smile in Momo's direction. Momo blushed as eyes began to focus on her.

"Yup! You're feeling all better, right Momo?" Yachiru asked, a bounce in her step.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Yachiru," Momo replied with a warm smile. It was half truth but it didn't feel forced.

"That's a great smile, Momo, and here my captain kept saying you weren't quite out of it all just yet," Rangiku said with a playful smirk.

"Be more sincere, lieutenant Matsumoto, after what the girl's been through it's perfectly understandable she would still need to recover," Nanao Ise of the eight division chided.

"I know, I was just saying, it's great she made so much progress already. It's more than my uptight Captain led me to believe," Rangiku replied with a soft shrug.

"I have to say I'm pleased with how well you look, Momo. I wasn't sure you were quite ready when we received the order to let you go," Isane said softly, also smiling at the girl. Momo couldn't see pity in the smiles anymore, just relief and happiness.

"I guess just spending time outside of Division four and among other people was good for me," Momo said in a cheery tone, her eyes quickly darting over to Nemu. She noticed the girl was preparing to leave.

"That so? Well, it's good to have you back, Momo. I'm sure Renji will be happy to see you health again when he comes back too." Izuru said with a smile and nod. Momo nodded back.

"Excuse me for a second," Momo said politely to her friends. They looked at her confused as she walked away and proceeded towards the sad lieutenant of division twelve. No one stopped her though.

"May I help you?" Nemu asked softly as she noticed the proximity of the other.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind talking with me for a little while, Nemu?" Momo asked calmly, as she followed closely with the other girl's steps.

"Master Mayuri forbids me to waist time on unnecessary things," Nemu callously replied, not even looking at the girl.

"But, your Captain wouldn't even know. I mean we have plenty of time since the meeting got out early," Momo urged.

"What is it you wish to discuss with me? Wasn't everything we had to say to each other already discussed between us all at the meeting?" Nemu asked, seemingly puzzled.

"No, Nemu, it's not the same. The meeting and the two of us just talking are completely different things," the fifth division lieutenant said shaking her head.

"I fail to see the point in such things," Nemu stated in a low voice as she continued to walk. The two of them had now made it out onto the Seireitei streets.

"Talking with someone can always brighten up the mood," Momo said softly.

"My mood is fine," Nemu replied in a solemn tone.

"But you look so sad, Nemu," Momo argued. She had hoped there wouldn't be so much resistance from the other; she prayed she wasn't being bothersome. She couldn't tell from Nemu's unchanging somber expression.

"I fail to see your purpose in all of this, lieutenant Hinamori, but I'm not stopping you," Nemu said in a soft tone. Momo smiled beamingly.

Momo then realized she didn't know what to say. She had been thinking about meeting with and talking to Nemu Kurotsuchi since that horrifying encounter days previous. Now, given her opportunity to speak, she didn't even know where to begin.

After a long pause, she started, "I see you were successfully able to re-grow your arm."

"I wasn't. Master Mayuri's experiment still needed some tuning in order to work properly. Inevitably I had to have the old limb refastened," Nemu accounted dryly, her eyes continued to covey that deep sadness that somehow captivated the other girl.

"You know the way he treats you is terrible, right?" Momo said with conviction in her voice, her purpose reignited.

"As I said in our last encounter, it is Master Mayuri's right to do with me as he pleases," Nemu replied, sounding drained and lifeless compared to the other girl.

"And why is that?! You're your own person, Nemu! You should be able to control your own life," Momo shouted and shook her head. Other shinigami on the street turned to look at her.

"I am not a normal shinigami. I was artificially created from my mater's flesh. The sentiments you are arguing don't apply to me," the twelfth division lieutenant replied in her usual quiet voice.

"It shouldn't matter how you were created, Nemu. You're sill you, and Captain Kurotsuchi is Captain Kurotsuchi," Momo said in a downcast fashion, saddened by the girl's manner.

"Master Mayuri is everything in my world."

"That's because he's the only strong bond you have," Momo gave sad smile.

"Bonds?" Nemu gave a curious tilt of her head.

"He's the only one who's anything more than an acquaintance to you."

"I suppose that could be said," Nemu gave a slight nod.

Momo smiled brightly as she considered what to say next. Nemu was difficult to approach, but that didn't lessen her resolve. Momo decided she'd just say what she wanted to say. She'd just put it out there and see how the other reacted.

"I want to be your friend, Nemu," Momo declared, still smiling brightly. It was enough to make Nemu momentarily cease her walk.

"F-friend?" Nemu replied after a moment with some sort of anxious confusion.

"Y-you know what friends are, r-right?" Momo asked, nervously, unable to gauge the reaction she got.

"Of course. A friend is defined as being someone with whom one has a mutual bond of affection and trust," the solemn girl had a strange glint to her eyes.

"That's right. A friend is someone to just be there to support you and stand by you. Someone to talk with and share secrets," Momo smiled as good times spent with friends flashed through her mind.

"What reason could you possibly wish for such relationship with one such as me," the glimmer faded and was replaced with the same sad dullness as usual.

"The other, day, when I saw you, I realized you were alone, without anyone to support you," Momo said reflectively, remembering the horrible scene.

"You are motivated by misguided pity then?" Nemu began walking forward once more.

"That's not what it is! It's not pity!" Momo said vehemently.

"What else could it be?" Nemu asked, obviously not convinced.

"U-understanding," Momo replied in a low, feeble voice, as if she knew the conversation was about to get harder for her.

"What is it you mean by that?" Nemu questioned, a deep confusion in her eyes.

"You and I... we're a lot alike, " Momo murmured.

"I fail to see how we are so."

"I used to think... no I still do to an extent, that my life wasn't rightfully mine. There was a single man who was everything to me. He was my world. I would have gladly done anything he asked without contention. Though unlike Captain Kurotsuchi he never physically hurt me until the very end, even if he would have, I wouldn't have thought twice about it. I was his doll to play with anyway he saw fit," Momo recounted the darker parts of her pained existence, saying aloud stuff that she never thought she would.

"Captain Aizen..." Nemu muttered softly, the gleam reemerging in her eyes.

"Yes. He became everything to me, but he abandoned me and everything became so empty. Even now, I have thoughts about running to him," Momo admitted in a very low voice, her eyes cast downward.

"He probably wouldn't accept you. He never was who you thought he was," Nemu stated softly, almost consolingly. Hearing such words off Nemu's lips was vaguely odd.

"What would you do? What would you do if Captain Kurotsuchi discarded you?" Momo asked with sad eyes.

"My life would become devoid of purpose. I would destroy myself," Nemu said without hesitation. Her words held clarity.

"Then we really are the same," Momo replied in a cold voice. Nemu stopped walking again.

"What do you mean by that?" Nemu asked, something resembling concern in her sad eyes.

"The truth is... when I snuck into that facility the other day... the aim was to kill myself," Momo whispered, ashamed of herself.

"That fails to seem logical to me," Nemu said closing her eyes and beginning to walk again.

"I know! It was a stupid terrible thing I almost did! I don't know why..." A few tears escaped Momo's eyes as she spoke in a frantic manner.

"That is not the deficiency in logic I was referring to," Nemu said bringing an end to the other's whimpering. Momo looked up, confused.

"What do you mean, Nemu?"

"If you aimed to kill yourself, why would you have snuck into serums storage instead of poisons?" Nemu articulated her incomprehension; Momo almost fell over.

"Poisons have their own storage room?!" Momo started, shocked that division 12 would have so many poisons developed that they needed their own room.

"Of course," Nemu replied simply. Momo could have sword for a moment that she saw a vague look of amusement. Something close to a slight smirk.

"I-I see..." Momo shook her head and laughed just slightly. Painfully serious again, she continued, "Well, that's beside the point. I really was determined to die back there... until I saw you."

"What did seeing me have to do with anything?" Nemu asked, tilting her head again.

"It was as if I was able to see myself from the outside, the same way my friends see me. I was finally able to understand how much they care. I was able to see that they would be saddened if I were to die," Momo explained morosely, her eyes becoming watery.

"No one would be saddened by my death," Nemu stated, with certitude.

"I would," Momo replied with equal conviction. Once again Nemu stopped in place.

"Why?" She asked. Momo was surprised to see a single tear fall from her eye.

"Because we're the same. And because I want to be your friend," Momo replied.

"I see..." Nemu said almost reflectively as if she was thinking of what to say, as if everything the girl said was so foreign to her.

They stayed there for a while. Momo didn't move as Nemu struggled to come up with words to address the situation. Finally Nemu seemed ready to speak. However, unfortunately, the two of them were interrupted before that could happen.

"I was told that your meeting was dismissed early. Where have you been?! Haven't I told you a thousand times, that my time should not be wasted?!" Momo turned around to see the diabolical face of Mayuri Kurotsuchi behind the two of them. She watched as he grabbed Nemu by the arm and started pulling her toward the nearby Division 12 building.

"I'm sorry Master Mayuri, I'll gladly accept my punishment," Nemu said acquiescently.

"That's right, you will," the captain snarled as he continued to pull at the girl.

"Let go of her!" Momo shouted, unsure of why. She just didn't want to see Nemu treated so harshly again.

Surprisingly, Mayuri obliged her. He let go of Nemu's wrist and stepped toward the other girl. A fearful look entered Momo's eyes as the twisted man approached her closely until they were face to face.

"_Excuse me_, where do you get off telling _me_ what to do with _my_ property?!" Mayuri spat with a cold look. Momo shivered but she didn't back down.

"Nemu's a person too! You can't just be so cruel with her," Momo said with a degree of force, trying to suppress her fear.

"Don't think I have any pity for you, Momo Hinamori. You may have been ripped from a right mind by your Captain's betrayal, but don't think that that will let you get away with so openly meddling in my business," Mayuri growled out in contempt.

"I'm not looking for pity! I just want to protect Nemu!" Momo countered, now fuming with hatred.

Mayuri raised his right hand and then delivered a hard slap to the girl's face causing her to fall over backwards. He then drew Ashisogi jizo quickly and placed it at Momo's neck.

"People like you, who fail to see the truth of the matter, really test my patience," Mayuri said malevolently. "If you don't watch it girl, I wouldn't hesitate to finish what that fool Aizen couldn't."

"You wouldn't kill me. Even if you're a captain, a shinigami can't just get away with murder," Momo said almost hopefully, sounding unsure if this was the absolute truth

"Perhaps you're right, girl, perhaps all I could get away with is forcing you to learn your lesson through a great heal of pain," Mayuri gave a sadistic grin. He pulled his sword from Momo's neck and seemed to ready it for a cut.

"Please stop, master," Momo was surprised to hear the quiet voice of Nemu say from nearby. Mayuri's angry expression only grew more twisted and hateful.

"What was that, you worthless wretch? Does my creation dare to try and order me around?!" a fire could be seen burning hotly in the deranged man's eyes. He turned to Nemu and delivered a hard blow with the back of fist to her stomach launching her into the nearby wall of the division 12 building. She slowly slumped face down onto the floor.

"I realize it is out of my place, to question you, master Mayuri, but please don't hurt her," Nemu near begged as she struggled up from the floor. Mayuri stomped on her back and then readied his sword.

"You insubordinate bitch! I'll teach you what happens..." Mayuri shouted furiously as Ashisogi Jizo made a sharp descent toward Nemu's back. Its course was promptly impeded by another sword. Momo had Tobiume drawn and was using it to hold of Mayuri's strength with her own.

"You dare draw your zanpakuto in front of me, girl?! Is this pathetic doll's well being really worth the suffering you're demanding of me?" Mayuri asked, never letting up his scowl.

"Nemu's suffered enough in her life. Of course it's worth it," Momo said sharply as she continued to hold off the man's sword.

Mayuri gave a pitying laugh before finally throwing Tobiume off with ease, sending the sword flying through the air. Then, before Momo even registered what happened he proceeded to stab her left shoulder, pierce her left thigh, and place a deep cut to her right side. He then delivered a high kick to the girl's chest, sending her flying straight into Nemu who was still on the ground.

"I've grown tired of such idiocy. Follow me when all these useless sentiments have been shaken from your head, my wretched doll. I'll be waiting," Mayuri said in a highly impatient fashion as he stomped off into the 12th division building.

Momo struggled to pull her pained form off of Nemu. Once she had finally risen she extended a hand to help the other up as well. She then proceeded to reclaim Tobiume from where it lie.

"You're hurt," Nemu said in a soft, low voice.

"It's nothing you've never had to go through," Momo replied, trying to suppress the unbearable pain of her wounds so as not to worry the other.

Nemu countered immediately, "I'm used to such things. You didn't have to--"

"But I did. I wanted to spare you at least some of the pain. That's what friends do," Momo smiled widely despite the pain.

"Is that so?" Nemu spoke in a weak voice, "friends..."

"You stood up to him for me too, Nemu," Momo started softly, "why was that?"

"I don't know," Nemu replied shaking her head as if she didn't have a logical answer, "I suppose I just wanted a friend."

"Well, you have one now," Momo said with an inviting smile. In response, for the first time, Momo saw the other girl smile softly as well. Despite the beaten look in her eyes, Nemu looked unbelievably beautiful smiling.

"Thank you," Nemu said in a low tone with a slight single nod.

"You don't need to thank me, Nemu, we're friends," the fifth division's lieutenant shook her had softly.

"I see," Nemu nodded, a look of content buried deep in her soft green eyes.

After a few more moments of staring contently back into those eyes, a feeling of success running across her spine, Momo parted ways with the other. She felt good about herself for the first time in weeks; it was probably the first time since her Captain faked his own death that she felt anything but self-loathing.

Sure, she was bleeding heavily from three separate wounds, her body ached, and she was still shaking from fear, but she still felt as if she won. She had stood up for Nemu. She had stood up for herself. She had made a new friend. She had made that new friend smile. As she made her way back to division five, Momo couldn't shake that smile form her mind.

A/N: Alright. There's chapter two. I know, still very little length to this story's chapters thus far. This just doesn't look like the type of story that will have big chapters. Regardless, I thought the chapter was nice. Momo and Nemu had some cute moments together. Mayuri's still a bastard. Things seem to be progressing at decent pace too. What's more, the chapter was decidedly less emo than the first.

Now, again let me apologize for taking so much time in writing this. it's just hard to tear myself from Soul Calibur IV. It's a seriously good game. My only complaints with it are that the story mode is decidedly lame (though I suppose that's to be expected since it's a fighting game with like thirty plus characters) and that despite the fact that they got great manga artist and anime character designers like Oh! Great and Hirokazu Hisayuki to design characters for them, since those characters use the same movesets as standard characters but you can't edit them, they kind of get lost in it all. Other than that I have nothing but praise for the game. The character creation system is very nice, online play is addictive as hell and the tower of lost souls provides a serious challenge. Gameplay is as decidedly deep, fast-paced and strategic as ever. Plus it's got Darth Vader, and that's probably worth something... Oh and hot chicks... there are plenty of those in there too.

But enough rambling about my current obsession, my poll which stayed up longer than necessary. Taking a page from Stephen Colbert, I asked my readers their opinion of the new Batman film, _The Dark Knight_. I of course loved the film. I thought it was a brilliant work of cinema. Though I'm a huge Batman fan (don't read the comics, but I used to watch the animated show meticulously in my youth), so that's to be expected. Anyway, I was glad to see I wasn't the only one to enjoy Christopher Nolan's little masterpiece. Though 21 of you hadn't seen it when you voted in the poll (hopefully you've seen it by now though), 21 of you also thought it to be the GREATEST MOVIE! A decidedly smaller percentage, 8 out of 51 voters could only call it great. One person was confused either by the question or the choices.

The current poll is another time waster since I'm out of serious stuff to ask.


	3. Resolving

A/N: All right. Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nobody wants to be a lumberjack... I do not own Bleach.

Momo fought to suppress her quivering as she painstakingly took step after step toward the daunting man at the center of the room. She had to be strong. She was doing this for Nemu. She was doing this for her friend. That's why she was here, alone, before the powerful head-captain, General Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai.

"Lieutenant Momo Hinamori of the fifth Division, what is it you wish to bring to my attention today?" the old man spoke in his grizzled, intimidating voice as he looked down at the young girl. His lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe stood at his side, a stony expression on his face.

"G-general Y-Yamamoto, s-sir, I-I wanted to speak with you about..." Momo shook in her place, scared out of her mind. Why was she so meek and helpless? This was for Nemu; she had to be strong. "Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi of the twelfth division," she finished with some strength.

"Oh? I see not why another Division's lieutenant should be an object of your concern, Lieutenant Hinamori," the old man replied with a sullen face; the cold in his eyes was chilling.

"Please, Head-captain, it's about her Captain! He treats her so cruelly!" Momo near pleaded for the powerful man to listen to her argument.

"It is not within my jurisdiction to regulate how the Captains of the Gotei 13 behave toward their subordinates. The Captains have exclusive power over such things within their own divisions," Yamamoto said, still staring forward at the girl with indifference in his eyes.

"But that man's a monster! You can't just leave him to do what he pleases to Nemu! it's not right!" Momo shouted furiously taking a step toward the head-captain. Chojiro turned to his captain as if silently asking if he should restrain the girl; Yamamoto shook his head slightly in response.

"It is not my place or yours to interfere, Lieutenant Hinamori. As a lieutenant, you should pay the happenings in the other Divisions no mind and instead focus on maintaining your own division," the old man sternly stated.

"I can't do that. Nemu's my friend. I don't want to just stand back and watch her suffer," Momo didn't back down. Despite her fear, she stood strong.

"I've said all I care to on the matter," Yamamoto remained stalwart.

Momo's mouth opened, trying to think of something to say, of some further protest to verbalize. Was this it? Was no one going to help her? Did no one else care, what happened to this girl? She couldn't believe it. It wasn't right. She hated it. She hated herself who was powerless. She hated Yamamoto who refused to act. Most of all, she hated Kurotsuchi, that monster who treated Nemu so inhumanely, that same monster who had...

"In that case let me, bring up another matter!" Momo shouted out suddenly, the fire in her eyes reignited.

"As you wish," Yamamoto said patiently.

"Three days ago, Captain Kurotsuchi drew his zanpakuto against me and attacked, wounding me deeply," Momo conveyed, sure that with this, she'd get the powerful figure to make a move against the target of her contempt.

"I am aware of the situation!" the old man boomed back, startling Momo back into fear.

"T-then why hasn't anything been done? Shouldn't he be punished?" Momo asked meekly, shivering quite heavily.

"He would be punished if he assaulted a fellow shinigami of another division without provocation, but according to eye witnesses from four different divisions this was not the case," Yamamoto said in a tired voice.

"What are you talking about?! He attacked me! I swear it happened!" Momo shouted frantically, in disbelief at the man's words. Chojiro turned to his captain once more and received another small shake of the head.

"According to, the witnesses, Lieutenant Hinamori, Captain Kurotsuchi was not the only one to draw a zanpakuto."

"So what?! I'm just supposed to let him attack me?! I'm not supposed to defend myself?!" Momo shouted in disbelief. Could things possibly be so unfair?

"Skirmishes between Shinigami of the Gotei 13 are something that should be avoided at all cost! It is proper conduct, Lieutenant Hinamori, to avoid such conflict in the first place! In a fight amongst shinigami, both parties are to be held accountable!" Yamamoto's chillingly powerful voice called. Momo shook her head in disbelief.

"That's fine! I'll take any punishment you have for me! Just, please, please separate Nemu from that monster!" Momo continued to wail, almost in tears.

"It is not your place to decide punishments, Lieutenant Hinamori!" the old man shouted, bringing an immediate silence to the girl. "As it is, I had decided to overlook this offense due to the traumatic circumstances you recently had to face. If you test my patience further, however, I shall have no problem seeing you punished accordingly!"

"But don't you care?! Nemu needs help! She needs someone to take her away from that man! She's suffering! She needs..." Momo continued to frantically scream with no regards to her surroundings. Tears were flowing from her eyes now. Chojiro looked at his captain one more time. This time he received a nod.

Swiftly, the 1st division's lieutenant approached the young girl. He grabbed her by the wrist and bent it behind her head. He then grabbed her around the waist and lifted her over his shoulder. Running toward the door, Lieutenant Sasakibe proceeded to toss Momo out. She landed on her rear on the floor just outside the meeting room.

"Momo?" a concerned voice said from behind her, as if it was surprised to find her in such a place. Momo turned to find her childhood friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya, standing there.

"T-Toshiro? What are you doing here?" Momo asked, surprised as well.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya, and I had to deliver a confidential report on my time in the human world," Toshiro started in a concerned voice. Helping the girl up he continued, "more importantly, what are you doing here, Momo? Why were you thrown out like that?"

Momo looked at her close friend for a while. Perhaps Toshiro would help her convince Captain Yamamoto. She was sure that if it was a Captain, General Yamamoto would definitely listen. Toshiro was a kind friend. She was sure he would help her.

"It's terrible, Toshiro! Captain Yamamoto wouldn't help me. He wouldn't listen," the young girl said in a tearful fashion. Toshiro gave her a soft smile.

Toshiro gave a bit of a scowl in the direction of the door his friend had been tossed from. He then addressed the other with sympathetic eyes, "so what are they refusing to help you with, Momo?"

"Oh... well... it's about... Nemu," Momo stated slowly, certain this probably sounded odd.

"Nemu?" the concern and sympathy in the white-haired boy's eyes seemed to vanish as he stared inquisitively at the girl. "You mean, Nemu Kurotsuchi of the twelfth Division?"

"Yes," Momo gave a polite nod.

"What concern could you possibly have with her?" Toshiro continued to leer at her. She didn't like it.

"I saw how cruelly her Captain treats her! She does nothing but revere him and he does nothing but make her suffer! it isn't fair! Someone needs to stop him... but Captain Yamamoto wouldn't listen," Momo said with a slight whimper, the emotion of the prior argument returning to her.

Toshiro didn't respond immediately; he just looked at her. Silently he put a hand to Momo's shoulder as if to mollify her. Then, finally he said in an easy voice, "I understand that you've been through a lot, Momo, but this isn't fair..."

"W-what? F-fair? What do you mean, Toshiro? What isn't fair?" Momo looked at the boy with helpless eyes, feeling for some odd reason, almost as if she had been stabbed again.

"Your Captain caused you a lot of pain, Momo, however that does not make it right to project yourself onto others when you don't fully understand the situation," the young man stated earnestly.

"U-understand? What on earth is there to understand?! He abuses her and she just stands there and suffers it with that horrible sad look on her face!" Momo was becoming frenetic again, her voice raised.

"Momo... Captain Kurotsuchi isn't Captain Aizen. You and Lieutenant Kurotsuchi are different people," the young Captain said solemnly, a sad look in his eyes.

"How are we different?! Why is it all right for her to be treated this way and not me?!" Momo screamed, pained and desperate.

"Nemu Kurotsuchi is an artificially engineered being, created specifically to serve as a live experimental subject and living tool for that man. It may seem twisted and horrible, but it is the only reason she exists," Toshiro continued to stare at his friend pityingly. Momo hated the look in his eyes.

"That isn't fair!" Momo screeched.

"Momo, please..." Toshiro attempted to pacify the girl.

"It doesn't matter how or why she was created! She's the same as me! She has feelings and emotions and thoughts and dreams! She exactly the same!" the girl overcome with emotion continued to cry.

"That may be true, Momo. Kurotsuchi is definitely a despicable character. His lieutenant is definitely a sad case. Still, for Seireitei and Soul Society as a whole to flourish, people like Mayuri Kurotsuchi are regrettably necessary," the young man closed his eyes in thought for a moment, before saying in a steady, "please, try not to pay this issue any further attention, Momo."

Momo stared at her dear childhood friend, shock apparent in her wide eyes. Indignation sounded crisply in her voice "You're telling me to abandon her? To ignore her?! To turn my back on her suffering?!"

"I'm sorry Momo, but there's nothing you can--"

"You're horrible, Toshiro!" the young girl shouted, cutting off her friend. She ran from him, not wanting to hear any more of his words.

Momo cried as she ran back to Division 5. She was still crying when she went to sleep that night. Why did no one care? Why was she the only one who saw Nemu as a genuine person? Why was she the only one who wanted to do something? Why was she the only one who wanted to be the girl's friend? She didn't have any answers, just questions that no one cared to listen to.

Why did no one but her care? _"It wasn't their place to interfere"? _If Seireitei had no place protecting those in pain, what made it any different Hueco Mundo. Toshiro, General Yamamoto, it didn't matter who, the same people who "cared" about Momo seemed to think Nemu unworthy of even the slightest concern. No one would listen to her.

If Captain Aizen were there, he'd have listened.

--

Momo awoke the next morning in a fairer mood. In fact, most of her morning was spent with a smile on her face. Two days previous, at a meeting of the Shinigami Women's Association she had asked Nemu to meet her for lunch that day. It had been difficult to get Nemu to agree to any sort of meeting, but she seemed more willing to comply when Momo told her that part of being someone's friend was spending time with them.

The morning flew by quickly and soon Momo had been released from her Division five duties. She grabbed her handmade picnic lunch and proceeded outside, proceeding toward an open, scenic area where she had told Nemu to meet her. She sat at the side of a hill and began to wait.

The night sleep had been good for collecting her thoughts. In that refreshing sleep she had remembered something important. Even if there was no one else who cared about Nemu, she still did. She could be the one who stood up the girl. She could be the one Nemu relied on. She would face Mayuri whoever else she needed to. She didn't care. She would continue to be Nemu's friend.

With those thoughts in mind, a gasp escaped the girl's lips as her friend finally came into focus. Nemu was bleeding profusely from her left arm and her right thigh; her cheeks were bruised as well. Momo left everything where it was as she rushed towards the girl in a panic.

"Nemu, what happened?!" she exclaimed as the weakened girl collapsed in her arms. She held her comfortably as she examined the damage.

"Master Mayuri was... against me having... friends," Nemu muttered meekly as she made no effort to pull herself from Momo's arms. The young lieutenant of the fifth could tell the wounds were more serious than they appeared.

"You shouldn't have come! If he was going to do this, it wasn't worth it," Momo shook her head, tears in her eyes as she cradled the other.

"You're wrong. I've never felt such emotions. It's wonderful," Nemu uttered softly as she looked up at the girl crying for her. Their eyes connected. She still didn't move from her arms. "Having a friend... it's worth pain like this."

Momo didn't speak. She just stared into Nemu's eyes and held the girl. She didn't know what to think. She was worth suffering for? She, the discarded, broken doll, was worth that much? Was Nemu really that desperate for a friend? She didn't know. She didn't know anything. All she knew is that holding, Nemu, hearing her say such things, it felt so satisfying.

Of course, it was at this moment that the reality of the situation set in with the young lieutenant. Her and Nemu were embracing fully, their faces just an inch apart. The more Momo thought about it the more she realized it was an awkward position. She pulled away with a blush.

"Here. Let's at least wrap the wounds," Momo smiled as she spoke. She pulled out the sash from her shihakusho, not minding that the robes opened up a bit.. She ripped the long piece of cloth into two uneven pieces. Happily she wrapped the longer piece over the stab wound at Nemu's thigh, tying it firmly and watching it color crimson. She did the same with the smaller piece of cloth and the gash to Nemu's arm.

"Thank you," Nemu said in a soft voice when her friend was done. Momo was granted yet another beautiful smile.

"It's no problem. I just hope that helps," Momo smiled back.

"It will. My body was created so as it would heal itself quickly," Nemu's gentle voice stated. Momo continued to smile as she led the other back towards the hill and the lunch she had prepared.

"That's good. If you're not in too much pain, do you want to still have lunch?" Momo asked, hopefully. She knew it was bad to be pressing the girl in such a fashion, but she was even more eager to spend time with her now for some reason.

"Of course," Nemu replied. They both sat down. Momo handed Nemu her portion of the picnic lunch she had prepared and soon they had both begun to eat.

After a decent portion had been consumed, Momo saw fit to ask with a smile, "So is it good?"

"I'm not sure. I enjoy the taste, but I'm inexperienced when it comes to evaluating such things, " Nemu responded. Momo honestly didn't know how to take this comment.

"Well, if you enjoyed it, it must have been good," Momo said with a laugh. Nemu looked at her for a few moments.

"Yes," she said, smiling.

Momo smiled too; that was until the probable meaning of the earlier statement sunk in. In a concerned voice she started, "When you said you were inexperienced... you didn't mean that... you don't usually eat anything, did you?"

"That's correct," Nemu said, closing her eyes. Momo felt sad. "Food isn't necessary to sustain spirit forms like shinigami. It's not needed for me to live."

Momo felt even sadder. She wanted to make this girl's life a happier one. She spoke in a soft, somber voice, "there's a difference between living happily and just living."

"Happiness is also something with which I have little experience..." Nemu's voice was as sad as her words.

"That's because of your Captain. He's what makes your life so sad," Momo said looking down with contempt.

"Is that so?" the soft-spoken girl stated, "I always thought the purpose of my life was to serve my Master. I can't deny that it brings no happiness though."

"You'd be happier without him in your life," Momo replied somberly.

"I wouldn't have a life without him," Nemu seemed saddened by this fact.

"I suppose that's true," Momo acquiesced, scowling slightly.

"What about you? Is your life a happy one?" Nemu asked. Momo was stunned by the question.

"I thought it was. But that happiness was misguided. Everything fell apart and I was cast into despair. Now I'm struggling to regain my happiness," Momo said, melancholy reflecting in her eyes.

"Where does the happiness come from?" Nemu asked. Again the question was unsuspected to the other.

"Friends," Momo replied warmly. It was the safest answer, even if it wasn't the most true. Her current makeshift happiness wasn't rooted in all her friends like Toshiro who refused to help her. No, her happiness, her reason to stay alive, so much of it was instead rooted squarely in the girl sitting next to her.

"So it's happiness than. This strange warmth I've begun to feel whenever you shield me, comfort me, or call me your friend," Nemu softly muttered, satisfied with her own words. Momo blushed for some reason.

"Yeah..." Momo said shyly, "it's the happiness that comes from friendship. From a strong bond."

"The other day you said I had strong bond with Master Mayuri, yet even when I am of service to him, I have never felt a feeling this great," the twelfth division captain stated in a languid voice.

"It's different, Nemu. When the person you have the bond with doesn't care for you back, it's never going to feel the same as when they do," Momo explained.

"You care for me. You say it is because you relate to me. However, I still don't completely understand why even so you would go so out of your way ." Nemu wondered in a soft tone.

"I decided... that I like to see you smile, Nemu," Momo said, immediately wishing she could rephrase the words.

"Smile?" Nemu tilted her head, shooting the other a perplexed glance, " You are an odd person, Lieutenant Hinamori."

Momo gave a soft laugh before saying with a smile, "please call me Momo. Friends should address each other familiarly."

"I understand... Momo," Nemu said, smiling fully to the point where it was obviously being forced. Momo laughed again.

Momo and Nemu finished their lunch peacefully. They talked and smiled as they sat and enjoyed idyllic scene. Before they parted, Momo asked nemu to join her again the next day. She happily agreed with a smile.

A/N: Grr, short chapter yet again. I hope no one minds. I think despite the lack of length the content is decent enough. I know I'm probably laying on the subtext pretty thick. When Momo Hinamori is the dominant half of your pair it's pretty much necessary to let it all start in subtext though. Pretty cute chapter I thought. Anyways, I know here was still a delay in getting it out. School starts back up next week, so that means a more structured schedule for me. Let's hope that means a return to the regular updating schedule.

As for my ludicrous poll of the week, I put up a list of random "occupations" and asked you to select seven you would like. The results were kind of amusing. the most sought after position for the 42 who voted is that of "Rangiku Matsumoto's personal toy" with 19 votes. I can definitely understand the appeal. Personally though, I might be instead with the 4 who wanted to be Rangiku Matsumoto herself. That way I could instead make Orihime Inoue my personal toy. The second most popular options are professional slacker and sith lord with 16 votes each. My readers are lazy and evil. Most of the "cool choices" (vampire hunter, batman, zombie king, whatnot) followed closely after that. I was surprised that only five wanted to control a third of the world as emperor of Britannia (there seriously need to be more Code Geass fans). Only two people wanted to be a super intelligent tap-dancing monkey.

The current poll asks about your favorite hollows from Bleach (including arancar, not including "inner hollows"). I know that the cool arancar are going to sweep it, but beyond that I'm curious what hollow and arancar designs people have found interesting.


	4. Uncovering

A/N: Fourth chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I like cake.

Disclaimer 2: I don't own Bleach

Momo Hinamori smiled at the girl sitting next to her. It had been almost a week now since their first lunch together. Every day that passed, Nemu seemed to smile more and more. Every new smile made Momo wish again and again that their time together could be longer. After all, Momo was all but certain that the moments spent in her company, were the only moments in Nemu's day that brought any sort of smile.

It had been difficult to persuade Nemu to do so, but the girl's didn't just meet for lunch now. They would just get together for no particular reason and talk. Nemu was very quiet and Momo was just a little shy but the conversations still were always pleasant. Momo could tell that the other enjoyed her company every bit as much as she enjoyed hers.

At that moment, Nemu and Momo were sitting together outside, looking up at the night sky and talking. They often met at night. That was when Nemu was less likely to be needed by Mayuri. That's when she could escape. It had been hard persuading Nemu to disobey her master and leave her division for such a thing the first time, but now Nemu didn't hesitate.

"It sure is peaceful at night..." Momo nonchalantly commented as she continued to gaze at the stars from the spot just outside the fifth division where she sat.

"It's nice. The night air is cool and refreshing," Nemu observed in a soft voice. The other girl nodded.

"So what do you want to talk about today?" Momo asked, smiling.

"I don't know. I doubt there's anything you'd be interested in," Nemu replied. Momo had learned to expect answers like this.

"I'm sure you're wrong. I'm your friend, Nemu; there's nothing I'm not interested in," Momo laughed.

"Maybe. But it would all probably make you sad," the other replied.

"Don't worry. Even if it's true, my sadness just shows how much I care about you," the fifth division lieutenant smiled.

"I see," Nemu nodded.

Momo gave a soft giggle and then said, staring upward at the sky, "why don't we just exchange stories?"

"Stories? You mean as in fiction?" Nemu asked, not quite comprehending.

"No, no, something that happened to you. Something that made you feel good inside," Momo cheerfully clarified.

"I understand. There aren't many I can think of..." Nemu said in thought.

"There has to have been at least one act of kindness you've seen," Momo urged.

"I suppose," Nemu said, remembering something. She jumped right into a story,"just prior to Captain Aizen's rebellion Master Mayuri and I, as with most members of the Gotei 13, were given the task of apprehending the ryoka who had invaded Soul Society from the living world. We ran into two of the criminals, a female and male. My master took immediate interest in the strange powers presented by the female and targeted her as a potential specimen. For some reason the male ryoka stepped in and protected her, allowing her escape. During the fight with this male, who turned out to be a rare, Quincy type specimen, I obeyed my master's orders and was given wounds by my master in exchange for him taking the advantage in the fight. When this ryoka saw me injured he lashed out against my master, saying things similar to what you might. He turned out to be quite powerful too. Despite my master's shikai abilities and even his bankai, the ryoka managed to tap into enough power to win his fight. Still, the ryoka showed compassion to my master. He didn't go for the killing blow. As my master escaped, he again treated me kindly, and understanding he was a kind man, I awarded him the antidote to the toxins he had been inflicted with,"

Momo had to wonder at the truth of Momo's story. The ryoka man really was a good person probably. Still she doubted, Mayuri's survival was a result of compassion. A truly good person wouldn't hesitate to destroy a true monster like that unless he was a fool. Despite Nemu's perception she figured Mayuri's survival amounted to a slight miscalculation in what was necessary to kill the sadistic captain. Still, it was relieving to know that she hadn't been the only one to ever show Nemu kindness.

"This ryoka sounds like a good person," Momo said softly.

"I believe so," Nemu nodded.

"Now let me share a happy moment from my past with you," Momo offered. Nemu nodded again.

Momo went on to tell a lengthy story about her childhood in Rukongai District 1, peaceful day spent with Granny and Little Shiro and her friends. Nemu looked on, spellbound at every word. It was obvious that such idyllic days were completely foreign to everything she knew. When she was finally finished, Nemu's eyes had a very gentle look to them. She didn't speak, even after a number of seconds.

"I sometimes wish life had stayed so simple. Still, I'm grateful for all the friends I've made since then," Momo looked at Nemu as she spoke.

"You've led a blessed life, Momo. It makes me almost... jealous..." Nemu said in a low voice. It was obvious the story Momo had told was still playing out before her mind.

"There's no need for that. It wasn't really anything that special anyway," the young girl blushed as she responded.

"If it feels so good to have one friend I have to wonder what it must feel like to be surrounded by friends..." the twelfth division lieutenant said, pondering.

"Well, I don't even see any of them from back then anymore besides Toshiro. Not all bonds last forever, usually it's just a small number of people that stay close to you forever," Momo said dismissively.

"I see," Nemu said, smiling. Her smile quickly faded and a more somber expression took its place, "Every time I learn more about you, Momo, I have to further question why you once sought to destroy yourself."

These last words caught Momo off guard. They made her smile fade as well. She didn't know how to explain. She was an idiot. That was all she could say. It had only been a week and a half or so since she had infiltrated Division 12 with the intent of suicide, but already she no longer understood her motivation. She loved Captain Aizen, she really did, but now when she thought of him it was forced. She didn't want to die anymore; not at all. She wanted to live. She wanted to sit and talk with Nemu like this for as long a she possibly could.

"Sometimes when you're sad you make stupid choices. I succumbed to weakness and lost sight of the good in my life," Momo somberly explained.

"You once told me we were the same, that Captain AIzen was to you as Master Mayuri is to me. The closer I come to understanding you the more I question how this could be true," the artificially created girl said wispily.

"Thanks to you, it isn't really anymore," Momo admitted, blushing at the words she said. She figured it must have sounded strange to say such a thing.

"Thanks to me?" Nemu shot her a puzzled expression

"You set me free, Nemu. You saved me. Thanks to you, I realized how stupid I had been all along," Momo shyly confessed.

"I really did such a thing?" Nemu looked scrupulous.

"Of course. Back on that day, seeing you stopped me. Ever since then, you've been the friend who made every new day worth looking forward to. I hardly ever think of Captain Aizen anymore," Momo couldn't believe what she was saying, but every word of it was true.

"I'm glad I've helped you, Momo. Having you as a friend has ben enjoyable. It's good to know I'm not the only one who has gotten anything out of it," Nemu smiled brightly. Her eyes seemed to glow softly as well.

"Nemu, I want to save you too," Momo said with clear conviction even though the words were quiet.

"Save me?" Nemu looked at the girl unsteadily.

"I want to take you away from your Captain," Momo blushed again. She realized the sentence was somewhat awkward shortly after saying it, but that didn't make it any less true.

"I can't. Serving him is my place," Nemu said simply, as if that was all there was to the matter.

"You're your own person, your own entity. You shouldn't have to submit to him if you don't wish it. Don't you want to live a happy life away from him and instead with friends and people who really care about you? You already have me and I'm sure lots of others would want to be your friend as well if you were to distance yourself from that man. You could maybe even have a life almost like the peaceful, happy one I described," Momo said in a solemn, heartfelt tone.

"It does sound nice," Nemu gave a short sigh, looking down as if n shame.

"Then make it happen. Let me help you," Momo encouraged with force behind her words.

Nemu gazed forward as if unsure of everything for a while. Then, she paused reflectively and closed her eyes. She said in a vulnerable voice, "Could you have done it? If you had learned about Captain Aizen's betrayal before he abandoned you would you have been able to leave him behind?"

Nemu's words once more stopped Momo's thought process. She didn't know right away. She knew that at that moment Aizen didn't matter to her. She knew that at that moment Nemu was more important. Still, she couldn't exactly say what she would have done back then, back when she was well under her captain's spell. Shortly, the answer became clear to her.

"I wouldn't have left him. If I had known beforehand he would betray everyone, it's likely I would have begged to join him," the girl admitted; now she was the one who felt shame.

"I don't think my answer can be any different than what yours would have been," Nemu said quietly.

Momo didn't know what to say to dissuade her friend. She herself had been betrayed and abandoned, but Nemu, though her faith was constantly betrayed, was still treated as necessary to her depraved Captain. How then could she ask Nemu to leave behind the one she revered when she herself would have been powerless to do so? She didn't know. She didn't want to just leave it at that though. Something in her wanted to continue the fight for Nemu, regardless. She was stronger now; she could give this other strength to rely in.

"Nemu, I'm not going to give up on you. I know it may seem foolish; I'm just some stupid girl who decides one day to start calling you a friend and he's the man who created you from his own flesh, but I don't want to see you live a life so sad any more." Nemu smiled at the words that were said.

"You make me feel so strange inside. I don't know why, but I want to listen to you, I want to do what you say, but I..." Nemu quivered as she spoke. She looked weak. "I don't think it will work. Everything seems against it."

"Why's that?" Momo asked, unconscious of the blush on her face.

"Master Mayuri would never allow it. Transferring a shinigami from one division to another requires the approval of the involved division's captains as well as the head-captain. If it were even suggested I fear what he would do to the both of us," Nemu explained, in a melancholic fashion.

"I know it will be hard, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't even try. I don't want to see you sad anymore."

Nemu's expression went from sad to unsure to hopeful, to finally a look of solemn content. She said, her lips forming the slightest smile, "Very well. Let's try."

With that, the two girls agreed to meet the next night.

--

Momo Hinamori hummed softly as she walked down the seireitei streets. It was just after lunch and she was taking a break from her work to quietly think about what she should do. There had to be some way to remove Nemu from that man's clutches.

It really was a daunting task. She was all alone, she remembered. No one else cared what happened to Nemu. It would just be the two of them facing Mayuri Kurotsuchi all alone. Despite that she couldn't be scared. She had to be strong she had to succeed. She couldn't abandon Nemu.

"Hey, Momo," a voice started in, catching the young lieutenant off-guard. She looked to her right and then down toward the voice and realized that Toshiro Hitsugaya was walking next to her. Walking next to him was his lieutenant, Momo's friend, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Captain Hitsugaya..." Momo acknowledged coldly, making it clearly obvious she hadn't forgotten the conversation of the previous week,

"I'm sorry, Momo. The other day when we spoke, I didn't mean to upset you," the short captain said in a slow voice that seemed honest.

"It's quite all right, I was really acting like an idiot back there," the lieutenant replied, still with an indifferent air.

"Well,... I wouldn't exactly put it like that, but... glad you realized your mistake," Toshiro seemed contented by this.

"Yep. I don't know what I was doing begging for people to help me. I should have realized from the start that I was never going to get anything done unless I did it myself," Momo said firmly, smiling wickedly.

"Momo?! You mean you haven't abandoned this futile struggle?!" Toshiro looked at her in frustration and disappointment.

"Of course not. I'm not going to abandon someone who means so much to me," the girl replied.

"Momo... please realize that you're getting involved in something that you shouldn't. People like that man are better left alone, you're just going to end up getting yourself hurt," Toshiro cautioned, hid expression serious.

"I don't care! I'm not going to turn my back on someone who has become such an important friend," Momo huffed back, determinant. She felt strong today. She just hoped, perhaps in vain, that standing up to Mayuri Kurotsuchi would be half as easy as standing up to Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"You're making a mistake..." Toshiro argued, groaning slightly.

"I don't care," Momo returned, glaring slightly. Toshiro's ire seemed firmly struck at this.

"I don't see why you insist on such things. It's completely insane!" the boy shouted. Collecting himself to a degree he said more warmly, though still tersely, "Please, don't do anything you'll regret, Momo."

With that the young captain shuffled off, a sour expression on his face. Of course, Momo quickly noticed her childhood friend had left something behind. Still walking along side her was the woman who had just observed the prior conversation, Rangiku. It wasn't long before she decided to break the silence left by her captain with a warm chuckle.

"My, my Momo, you sure got old short-stuff riled up. Can you believe it, he just went off and left me behind," the older woman forced a deep sigh.

"You could have caught up to him if you wanted," Momo observed, with a humored laugh. She didn't like fighting with Toshiro. he was her good friend. But she had to stand up for Nemu. She didn't care who that put her in contact with. Still, she was quite relieved that the hostile air had been dispersed.

"Oh? You think I'd just run off when it seems like something of interest is happening to my cute little friend here?" Rangiku teased. Momo couldn't help but smile; this woman's presence was relaxing.

"It's really nothing you should trouble yourself with, Rangiku," Momo dismissed.

"Oh, I beg to differ Momo. If this guy's enough to get Toshiro all jealous, he must really be something," Rangiku laughed.

Momo stared woman confused completely as to what she was talking about. She asked for a clarification, "What guy are you talking about, Rangiku?"

"Oh you know, this _dangerous man_ who's become _such an important friend,'_" Rangiku snickered. Momo shook her head fervently, amazed that things could be so misconstrued.

"No, that's not right at all!" Momo exclaimed. Rangiku gave a hard chuckle.

"Oh, guess I didn't follow it then," Rangiku sighed. "So what was all that about then."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's cool," Rangiku showed disappointment on her face.

As a momentary silence fell, Momo began to wonder if maybe, this woman could help her. She was destined to be the only one who saved Nemu alone, but maybe this woman could at least provide some advice. Rangiku, after all was Momo's senior as a lieutenant and as a woman.

"Actually, maybe there is part of it you could help with," Momo started hesitantly.

"You want advice, don't you?" Rangiku asked, reading the girl perfectly.

"Yeah..."

"Go ahead. I'm all ears."

"There's someone very special to me, who leads a sad life. They don't smile enough. They face a terrible burden and people tend to distance themselves from them. As such I am the only one who calls his person a friend. I want to be someone they can rely on. I want to help them overcome this burden. I promised I'd help them, but I'm scared. I'm not sure how much I can do. I don't want to let them down," Momo conveyed in a sad tone.

Rangiku processed the information for a matter seconds and then said, confidently, "When you're in love, Momo, you can't be scared. You have to stand up for the one you love. You have to help them through their troubles, otherwise they'll just abandon you in the end," Rangiku advised calmly.

"I-I never said anything about... l-love," Momo said with a blush.

"No need to be shy, it's pretty obvious. I mean you were walking down the street daydreaming and humming a happy song. It took you like a minute to realize the Captain was next to you," Rangiku teased.

"I was just preoccupied, that's all," the young girl argued, continuing to blush.

"Being preoccupied with thoughts about a single person is a pretty good sign of love," Rangiku said casually, "and if that isn't a good enough sign, cheeks that red definitely are."

Momo gasped loudly as she began to shake nervously, "It's just that… it can't be what you think..."

"Why's that? Because she's a girl?" Rangiku smirked deeply as these words left her lips. Momo gasped even harder this time.

"You knew?! How?!" Momo demanded as the part of her face that wasn't bright red began to pale.

"The way you stepped around the pronouns made it pretty clear. You didn't want me to know it was a girl, because you thought it might have made your situation seem less immediate to me," Rangiku explained her reasoning.

"No, that's... that's just how it came out," Momo shook her head. This was true, at least on the conscious level.

"Don't be ashamed, Momo. I won't discriminate. There are much stranger things," Rangiku laughed. Momo's blush returned in full.

"It's not..." Momo sheepishly denounced.

"All right. Guess I was mistaken then," Rangiku cocked a full smile and took a step away from Momo, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I don't mind," Momo said, her face still a soft red.

"Well, looks like, I'll be going Momo; see you later," the older woman said, distancing herself from her junior lieutenant even further.

"See you, Rangiku," Momo replied kindly.

Rangiku took several steps down her own path before looking back and offering some final, cryptic words, "Even if it isn't love, take care of that girl. Someone should have been for a long time now."

Momo froze at these words. By the time she thought to question just what the woman knew, she was already gone. Had Rangiku known she was talking about Nemu all along and just acted otherwise? Perhaps Toshiro had informed her of Momo's plight before hand. Maybe she had just deduced everything as they spoke; despite her casual appearance and attitude, Rangiku Matsumoto was a sly, perceptive woman.

But if Rangiku had been able to deduce the situation to such an extent, what then of her other deductions? Could they have been more grounded than simple teasing? Momo couldn't help but become captured by the thoughts as she made her way back home.

She had never considered what she felt for Nemu to be love in the romantic sense. Comparing it to what she had felt for Aizen she was shocked to realize it was quite similar. Just as she had lived to satisfy him she now lived to bring happiness to her. It was the same sort of reckless devotion.

But it was a strange thing. Nemu was a girl, like her. Such things were unusual, deviant. She was just a normal girl, such things for her were out of line. She couldn't love Nemu. She could only be Nemu's friend. That was the extent of what was appropriate.

Momo had no clue if what she felt was really love. All she did know, was that thinking about Nemu in a romantic sense for the first time made her head spin and her heart fluster. She quickly decided, whatever her feelings in truth were, that just meant she'd have even more of a reason to fight her current battle.

A/N: All right, hopefully this was a more interesting chapter. Let me start by saying that I have made the decision to let this story be a six chapter one. I just wasn't going to be able to fit everything I wanted to do in the usual five. So this chapter moved things a long a bit. The first scene was a sort of update to the end of the last chapter, except now we see that Nemu is ready to maybe move away from Mayuri and Momo is committed to take her. I actually hadn't planned the second scene. I realized while writing the first though ,that no matter how I did it, it would seem unnatural for someone like Momo to ever realize the depth of her feelings on her won. I just couldn't see it. Someone needed to give her a little push if we want this to go in the right direction. I chose Rangiku because I like her, she's a fun character to write, and the act of her consoling Momo didn't seem a stretch to me. Plus I got another convenient opportunity to portray Hitsugaya as a bastard. That's always fun. Anyway, that about all I got to say. Reviews?

For the poll I asked about hollows. As expected most of the lesser hollows and arancar got ignored, even though I've always thought some of them were well designed. The top four picks were all obvious enough. I just think Nell should have came in first instead of third (with 12 out of 27 voters). The top spot was shared, unsurprisingly enough, by Grimmjow and Halibel, 13 votes each. Fourth went to Ulquiorra (10 votes), fifth to Cirucci (9 votes). Lilinette, Sun-Sun and Stark did all right with 7, 6, and 5 respectively. Just about every one else did poorly. I'm not surprised since most of the hollows are give little characterization, and I'm doubting most of you even recognized all the names. At last all the Espada got a vote; well all except Yammy that is. Then again that too is not surprising as it seems like even Kubo might have forgotten about him.

As I'm going six chapters now, I have to wait a week to run the airing selection poll. Thus the new one is another worthless Bleach question. Simply enough, which of the eight (non-Ichigo) vizard is the favorite. I can already predict how this one will go.


	5. Fighting

A/N: Hey. Sorry for the delay. I've had bit of a hectic week. Little time to wok with. Anyway, here's your climactic fifth chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Big treehorse plus seventy two equals sunset gorilla. (I don't own Bleach... and might be insane)

Mono sighed as she looked up at the stars. They shone brightly in the dark night sky over Soul Society, but their beauty went unnoticed by the girl. She didn't see any stars or sky, no moon or clouds, none of the things before her eyes. The only thing her eyes could see, the only thing present before their view, was another girl, Nemu Kurotsuchi.

Soft-spoken, kind, smart, polite, dutiful and beautiful, Nemu was everything. It had been only a number of hours since Momo first found herself confronted with the idea that the feelings she held, the burning desire to protect and comfort, was something of a romantic nature. Now the thoughts consumed her, absorbed her, made her feel weak and faint but warm inside.

She still didn't know the truth. Did she love this girl? Logic, practicality, all the things she usually ignored told her no, her loving another girl romantically was impossible; her heart, however, the thing she had always relied, told her yes. Regardless of the fact that it had previously lead her astray, so much of the young girl wanted to listen to her heart once more.

"Am I really in love..." Momo sighed nonchalantly to herself, a soft smile in the corner of the lips as she continued to stare blankly at nothing.

"Love? Who is it you would be in love with?" a soft, melodious voice chimed in curiously. Momo started up in surprise, frantically searching out the source. Of course she already knew who's beautiful voice this was. It was the very girl she had been waiting for. The very girl she was prepared to enjoy the evening with.

Nemu Kurotsuchi, the very girl who Momo's mind's eye had seen all day, was now there for her physical eyes to observe as well. Momo stared as she came to focus on the girl. She couldn't help it. Nemu's beauty was captivating, entrancing, mesmerizing. Every aspect, her smooth white skin, her lustrous dark-violet hair, her nicely curved figure and her sad, gentle green eyes, were impossible to ignore.

Momo felt strange. Odd desires were creeping into her conscious mind. She wanted to do things with Nemu that she wasn't even sure she had wanted to do with Aizen. She wanted to hold her. She wanted to touch her. She wanted to kiss her. She wanted to make Nemu smile. She began to shake as she tried to quell these desires within her.

"Oh? It's nothing. I was just thinking about... someone," Momo said in a meek voice, trying to control her growing blush.

"Someone close to you?" Nemu asked with a sad glint in her eyes as she sat down beside the other, causing Momo to tense up.

"Yeah... very close," Momo said, her heart skipping several beats.

"What does it mean to be _in love _with someone?" Nemu asked, in the same beautiful tone as always.

Momo's apprehension grew with this question. She wished then that she had kept everything at silent thought. Even if she was in love with Nemu, she couldn't hope for anything out of it. It was an unnatural thing. Even if she wanted to do strange things with Nemu, she couldn't do them; she had to resist. At the same time, she couldn't just ignore Nemu's questions. She had to answer them, even if in doing so she put herself at risk for letting some of her true feelings out.

"Being in love with someone means you hold them closer to you than anyone else. You treasure them. You live to make them happy. They're the person in your heart who you'd feel lost without," Momo explained, staring at Nemu and smiling as she said the words.

"So am I in love with Master Mayuri?" Nemu asked considering what the other was telling her.

Momo let her eyes connect with Nemu's as she took in the girl's suggestion. Anger slowly rose to the surface and she couldn't help but shout a little, "No! Of course not! That's not love at all!" Noticing that her treasured person had a deeply apologetic look on her face, Momo calmed down, "Love isn't like that at all. It's a deeper, happier connection. Love shouldn't make you sad or hurt. Being in love is something that feels beautiful... It makes you feel just warm inside..."

"I see. And there is someone you feel this way about?" the twelfth division lieutenant asked, her voice somehow subtler than usual.

"I think so... but I don't think I'll be able to act on it..." Momo sighed. Her cheeks becoming slightly red.

"Does this person dislike you?" Nemu tilted her head slightly.

"No... but we're already friends... and part of me thinks it would be best if we just stay that way..." the young girl explained in a slight voice, her own words making her heart sink.

"Momo, what is the difference between being in love with someone and just being friends?" Nemu asked. The question brought a sustained pause from the other.

"Friendship only goes so far. There are limits to how close friends can become. But when two people are l-lovers... then there are no limits. It's as if they're one..." Momo answered unsteadily, shaking a little.

"Lovers? As in couplings of males and females derived for the purpose of propagation?" Nemu inquired, her eyes showing a deep curiosity.

"No, thats not right," Momo said, shaking her head several times.

"It isn't? So then it doesn't have to be a male and a female?" Nemu asked, causing Momo's jaw to drop slightly in surprise.

"Um... well.. no.. it doesn't really have to be..." Momo mumbled softly, her heart beating loudly, unsure of how to answer. "But more of what I was talking about is... that it isn't just to... it's a special, deep bond between two people very much in love."

"I see. So there are things that lovers do that friends do not. Correct?" the soft-spoken girl continued to let her curiosity out unchecked.

"Uh... y-yeah," Momo stuttered.

"What are these things?" the blushing face of Momo Hinamori quickly went pale at this question.

"Um welll... they do...they..." Momo struggled. Despite her desire to answer her beloved friend's questions she couldn't force the words out. "I -I can't really say..."

"So you do not even know?" Nemu tilted her head.

Momo shook her head. "No! I do... it's just... it's too hard for me to say..."

"Why is that?" Nemu asked, perplexed at the other's statement.

"It just is," Momo said blankly, her face red again as her mind began to drift through scenarios of her doing "the things lovers do" with Nemu, who stared at her confused.

"Very well..." Nemu said, looking disappointed but not ready to press the subject.

After that, silence fell. It was a bad silence. It left Momo's mind to continue down it's perverse spiral of thought. She was discomforted. Why was she thinking such things? It wasn't like her. Was this how she always was? Was it just because Captain Aizen wasn't so approachable that she didn't think the same things with him? Either way she desperately needed to turn her thoughts elsewhere. She still had her mission. She still had something she needed to accomplish. What use was there fantasizing about a girl who was still held captive. She had to free Nemu from her cruel Master. That was more important than anything.

In a low voice, she started, "Nemu."

"Yes," the other replied.

"I want to try tomorrow. I want to try and talk to him, to Captain Kurotsuchi," the girl said in a shaky voice, realizing quickly how much anxiety and raw fear this would pump through her being.

"Tomorrow? Are you sure?" Nemu looked at her one and only friend with uneasy eyes.

"We can't keep putting it off. If we do, it just means more pain," Momo replied in a sad tone, her eyes downcast.

"Very well. Tomorrow we shall try," Nemu smiled as she said this. Momo was ready to try and protect that smile. After all, it was the smile of the one she loved.

--

Momo Hinamori's heart beat louder than it ever had before as she walked that silent Seireitei street, lost to herself. It had never beat that loud, not when she was first accepted as a shinigami, not when she fist saw Aizen, not when she became his lieutenant, not when she thought him dead, not when she saw him miraculously resurrected; no, this frantic beating didn't even compare to that reached in the height of Nemu induced reveries the previous day and night.

Momo was beyond nervous or scared. She was a wreck. She hadn't slept the previous night. No sleep wrenched itself past the enduring thoughts of both the Captain and Lieutenant of the twelfth squad. She couldn't understand why she had pressed for their confrontation with the mad Captain to happen that day. She didn't know why she couldn't have waited.

But she couldn't have waited. It would have driven her mad. She was in love with that girl. Knowing that she was continually being tortured, it would have been as if Momo was going through the torture herself. She couldn't have waited another day. She needed to take action. She needed to do her part. Her heart wouldn't have had it any other way.

She was scared, but for Nemu she had to do what was right. So, with the smiling face of the one she cherished in her mind, she approached the Division 12 building, a rising confidence in her eyes.

Nemu was waiting right outside as she had agreed. She smiled and gave a soft nod to the approaching girl. They didn't say a word as they opened the door. Momo couldn't risk speaking. She didn't want to open any outlet that could potentially allow her insecurities to surface. She had to proceed with at least some confidence or she would fail, and that meant remaining silent as Nemu lead her though the structure.

Finally they reached a large door. Opening it, Momo found herself in a sprawling yet empty laboratory. Slowly her and Nemu proceeded forward until they were both within the sights of Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"What is the meaning of this you insolent wretch?! Not only do you dare to show up tardy when I call for you, but you have the audacity to bring unnecessary trash along with you?" Mayuri shouted at Nemu, his eyes not even looking at the other girl.

Nemu said nothing as her cruel master looked at her with furious eyes. Pulling the sharp, scythe-like blade from his ear, he swung it at the girl to punish her. Mayuri seemed surprised when the blade never reached it's target. Momo knew that this surprise wasn't due to the fact that he had actually expected to land the blow with her there. No, this surprise obviously stemmed from the fact that she had done nothing. Nemu had avoided her master's strike entirely on her own.

Mayuri retracted his ear-scythe a distance and began to spin it in his hand as the two girls continued to close the distance. In a voice searing with anger he started, "I have little time for entertainment today, Momo Hinamori. What is it you want from me?"

"I want you to..." Momo started out shaky; she collected herself and finished in a strong voice, "to stop using Nemu for your twisted experiments."

"Such an annoying child. You've already brainwashed my doll and forced it to play with you at night, how much more until your satisfied," the crazed man said through gritted teeth.

"I won't be satisfied, Captain Kurotsuchi, until you and Nemu have nothing to do with each other anymore," Hearing the coldness in the man's words, brought not fear but, a renewed resolve.

"How can be so naive and stupid, girl?!" Nemu said harshly,allowing his ear to reconnect to his head. "This _thing _is my possession. It's nothing but a worthless doll I created. It belongs to me. It's well being is none of your concern."

"If you really think that, you're the stupid one," Momo smiled as she said this line. Nemu looked shocked. Mayuri's eyes widened.

"I see no error in my words!" the cruel man scoffed.

"If you think Nemu is _worthless_, just some _doll_, some _thing, _ then you don't understand what you created at all," Momo said, a harshness in her voice.

"I don't care to listen to whatever lecture about _feelings_ and _emotions_ you have prepared girl. I have work to do today and very little time to spend on meaningless distractions. If you would, please leave these premises as soon as possible," Mayuri said in a cold, cutting voice. He turned back to what he had previously been focused on.

"I'm not about to leave. Not without Nemu at least," Momo said, not budging. Mayuri turned around with wrathful eyes.

"You've already poisoned her mind with talks of filth like friendship; and now you honestly expect to rip her away from me completely?!" the look on Mayuri's face was terrifying.

"Y-yes. I have come here today to ask that Nemu Kurotsuchi be transferred from the 12th squad to the 5th," Momo was shaking as she stated this. Last time this man had cut her. Saying this now he might kill her. Even knowing this she said it. She was prepared to die standing up for Nemu.

"You..." Mayuri turned completely around and took several menacing steps forward. Ashisogi Jizo was drawn very slowly and pointed at the girl. In a spiteful voice he snarled, "you should seriously consider the consequences of making such a ludicrous request!"

"I don't care what happens to me! I don't want to see such suffering ever again!" Momo said strongly, not backing down even with the sword coming inches away from her chest.

"Such a pathetic specimen..." Mayuri laughed, his cruel laugh. "You, girl, are delusional. Your captain didn't want you. He had you by the strings but then he snipped them and walked away. Now you see another pathetic abused toy and your misguided pity, your foolish sympathy, makes you think the two of are the same," a maniac's grin found it's way onto Mayuri's darkly painted countenance, "Of course, I intend to continue to make my worthless puppet dance for my amusement."

"You're wrong!" Momo retorted at once in a shout. In a more uneasy voice she started, "I'll admit at first it was because I felt Nemu shared the pain I had felt. But not anymore! I realized I didn't need Aizen! With Nemu's help I realized I could be a strong person on my own! And I know... that with my help, Nemu can become someone strong as well."

"What strength can be found between two broken, mindless dolls?" Mayuri laughed coldly, his expression one of contempt.

"I'm not leaving until you let Nemu come with me," Momo reiterated.

"Then I suppose you're not leaving!" Mayuri cackled madly. With a sadistic smile he added, "I'm sure the news of a death caused by such an ignorant decision will not weigh too heavily on the masses."

"You can't kill me!"

"Do you honestly want to test me, girl," the mad captain said in a humored fashion.

"You'd be punished, imprisoned, executed..." Momo said, shaking.

"Naive through and through," Mayuri chuckled, "Do you still honestly believe things in this world are fair and just, girl."

"I-I..." Momo failed to respond. Things weren't fair. No one cared about Nemu but her.

"The position of head of Seireitei Research and Development is one that could only be maintained my an individual with the right kind of mind. There are only two shinigami who could hold the position; the crime of murdering an ignorant outcast doll with seldom a place in the world anymore would be an easier crime to overlook than that of the other in the eyes of the stubborn fools like Yamamoto who govern Seireitei," Mayuri's calculated tone made the young girl shiver. What if he was right? She really could die here.

"I-I..." Momo started shakily. She didn't know what to say. She may have been prepared but she didn't want to die. She had someone to live for. She was afraid. She took a glance at the one she loved. Nemu looked scared as well. She seemed timid and afraid, her face paler and her eyes sadder than usual. Momo knew then that she still couldn't back down. "I won't give up! Even if you threaten me! Nemu is my friend!"

"Then let's finish what your foolish Captain started!" Mayuri shouted, seeming to have lost all patience.

Ashisogi Jizo was retracted slightly and then thrust forward. Blood splattered out as it's blade pierced flesh.

"Why do you defy me?!" Mayuri fumed as he realized his sword was stabbed cleanly through the wrong girl. It was his own lieutenant who's chest had been pierced.

"N-Nemu!" Momo started once she had realized what had happened. Nemu had pushed her back and stepped in at the last second to take the blow. Looking at her and Mayuri brought a strange, terrifying nostalgia to the girl's mind. Their stance, his sword pierced through her chest, it was frighteningly similar to her last moments with Aizen.

"I won't let you kill, Momo," Nemu said in a strained voice as she pulled herself off the sword. Blood rushed out of the open wound.

"You disobedient, insubordinate whore! You dare to neglectfully damage the body I created in defiance of me!?" Mayuri's eyes held a blind lust to kill. The blood covered Ashisogi Jizo was still held firmly.

"I don't wish to follow you anymore, Mayuri Kurotsuchi," Nemu said softly, her voice still weak, her cheeks still pale.

"What was that?! Does something like you seriously believe it has the right to disown it's master?!" Kurotsuchi scowled.

"I no longer acknowledge you as my master," Nemu said in a steady voice, the pain of her wound still wearing on her despite her resilient form.

"Has this pathetic girl, really tampered with your brain so much as to..." Mayuri spoke bitterly.

"Momo let me feel things I had never felt before. My time with her has been nothing but happy. I now realize that being her friend is something I want far more than continuing as your servant," Nemu said in a languid tone, her eyes remaining gentle though her words were bitter.

"Do you honestly think you have a place deciding your fate?!" Mayuri snarled.

"I do. You may have created me but I am myself and you are you. My fate is rightfully mine to decide. And I have decided to stay forever with Momo," Nemu's voice had an almost reverent quality to it. Momo's heart fluttered at the romantic sound of the words.

"Such a foolish sentiment. has your mind actually been so thoroughly corroded as to regard this girl in such a fashion?"

"It has changed, but I would not call my new understanding corrosion, but rather enlightenment. Thanks to Momo Hinamori I understand what it means to love," again Nemu's word left Momo feeling warm. it was so very amazing watching the girl stand up for herself.

"So what, do you mean to say you love this girl?" the cold man asked, laughing as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"I do," Nemu said quite simply. Mayuri stopped laughing and began to scowl once more. Momo was stunned. She wasn't sure if this was the same sort of love she felt for Nemu that the other was proclaiming for her, but even if it wasn't it made her feel strong.

"I see. I suppose then, you are too far gone," Mayuri said with a slight smirk.

"Yes. I will no longer follow you," Nemu nodded.

"Very well. Hardly a loss. I shall punish subversion with destruction. Prepare to die, Nemu Kurotsuchi, and understand that unlike some captains when I try to kill something, I make sure it's dead," Mayuri laughed evilly as he waved Ashisogi Jizo through the air.

"I won't let you kill Nemu!" Momo stepped forward, Tobiume drawn.

"You intend to stop me girl? You honestly think you can?" Mayuri said derisively, his smirk still standing.

"I'll do what it takes. I didn't come so far just to let Nemu die!" Momo countered, her words strong and firm.

"You're not a very logical person, are you, Momo Hinamori? You honestly thought I would just allow you to have your way?" Mayuri shook his head in disdain. He then added quite cruelly, "I'd rather burn my garbage than just throw it out carelessly to rot."

"You're a monster!" Momo shouted, wanting so much to strike down the man in front of her.

"You're a delusional fool. Does this laughable toy honestly mean so much to you?! " Mayuri gave another cold laugh.

"I love Nemu. I won't let you talk about her like that," Momo said sternly her eyes focused on the evil man. She could feel Nemu glance at her in wonder.

"I see. So, your mind really was left in absolute bedlam by your captain. You've transferred your hysterical fantasies to my creation and now you're both lost to madness," Kurotsuchi's eyes held a vile contempt. "I suppose there is no other option then, but to put the two of you out of your misery!"

With that Mayuri seemed to become unhinged. He began to fire slash after slash of his zanpakuto at Momo and Nemu. Momo struggled at deflecting the blows with Tobiume and was successful for a time. But inevitably her resolution gave out before the stronger shinigami as the sword was bat out of her hand. She shook nervously as the deranged man pointed his own sword at her, ready to kill.

Nemu was right next to her. Helplessly she let their hands join. She wasn't happy with this fate, but if she had to die, at least she could die with the one she loved. Ashisogi Jizo grew menacingly closer to the both of them.

"That's far enough, Captain Kurotsuchi," sounded a voice from behind. Very readily a zanpakuto stilled Kurostuchi's strike. From its shape Momo could identify the sword as Hyourinmaru.

"You! Why do you interfere?! It is not the place of us captains to meddle in the matters within other divisions!" Mayuri shouted at he young man deflecting his sword.

"How is murdering the lieutenant of the fifth division a matter within your own?!" Toshiro Hitsugaya scowled bitterly, throwing back his fellow captain's sword.

"Toshiro! Why are you here?!" Momo shouted out a question shocked at the sudden appearance of her good friend.

"My lieutenant informed me that she saw you heading in this direction. Fearful that you may try something dangerous, we followed," Toshiro explained glumly. Rangiku Matsumoto walked forward to join the scene. She smiled at Momo.

"So are there anymore ignorant fools determined to get in my way?!" Mayuri shouted, frustrated beyond belief. It was obviously more of a rhetorical question.

"I don't know. Perhaps," Rangiku laughed. She then clapped her hands three times. Slowly the room filled with shinigami, some Momo didn't even recognize. She did recognize, Izuru Kira, Shuhei Hisagi, Yachiru Kusajishi, Isane Kotetsu, and Retsu Unohana. Her eyes widened at the fact that so many people had shown up to stand up for her and Nemu.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Mayuri shouted.

"We won't let you continue to hurt those two. If you try anything we will stop you," Izuru said in a cold, deadly voice. Many zanpakuto were drawn at once.

"Heh! So I lose then? I get it, there's no way I could take on all of you," Mayuri scowled, his anger immense, knowing he had lost. "What do I do to be done with the mess, to get you all to just leave me be?"

"Please sign this division transfer form. that should be enough, Captain Kurotsuchi," Captain Unohana said in her soft, kind voice as she approached the man. He grabbed at the document in her hand angrily and looked it over. While everyone watched with swords pointed he placed his signature at the bottom of the form.

"That is all we need. Good bye, Captain Kurotsuchi," Retsu said with a smile, taking the from once more and turning around. Mayuri Kurotsuchi turned back to his work, Angrily kicking over several mechanical devices. The sounds of clinking metal and breaking glass could be ehard the whole way as everyone began to file out. Momo and Nemu were two of the last to start making their exit.

"So it's over now? I'm really free?" Nemu asked, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Yes. Thanks to all our friends," Momo smiled.

"These are friends then?" Nemu asked softly.

"Yeah," Momo nodded as she watched Nemu's lips form a smile.

"I think I understand now," Nemu said, letting her eyes connect with the girl walking next to her. Momo didn't think twice about taking the single step forward needed to join their lips together in a short, sweet kiss.

"What was that?" Nemu asked, blushing, once Momo had pulled away.

"Thats one of the things lovers do," Momo giggled, a blush now reaching her cheeks.

"Oh. Is that so?" Nemu smiled back brightly. They kissed once more before following behind their friends.

A/N: Chapter end. Well that ended well. Damn, did I give Mayuri some great lines. That was a pretty intense scene I thought. Hopefully you liked it as well. Of course, there's not much left to do in this fic. I mean I obviously need to come up with a scene to help this story earn it's M rating. Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed it. Please review.

My vizard poll behaved predictably. It instantly developed into a two way race between Lisa and Hiyori. Lisa won in the end by a single with 19 out of the 33 voters voting for her. I agree with the Lisa fans, she's sexy and cool. Shinji had a nice showing with 14 votes. Rose got 9, Kensei 8, Love 6. Hachigen and Mashiro both got five.I'm kinda surprised Mashiro is so thoroughly unpopular with my fans despite being a female character; she never does well in any poll. No one like really obnoxious girls in stupid looking outfits...

Anyway, as is usual with the chapter before the last, I will now have my poll to decide my next story. It's back to just Bleach choices, and I'm not going to tell you anything about the plots. So yeah, go ahead and vote.


	6. Living

A/N: If you follow all my releases, you should remember that I finished my other fic and was planning to start a new one. Well, I had no power for several day and was thus unable to write, so I made the call to postpone that and instead finish this story first. So, here you go. The final chapter. You all know what to expect, so a warning's not really necessary. If you don't know what to expect, then you're in for a surprise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but at least I can finally write this.

Momo Hinamori was happy. A smile was on her face as she stood next to the one she loved. She took a glance at Nemu's face. She was smiling too. Toshiro and the other assembled Captains had varying degrees of content displayed on their faces as well as they waited for the Head-Captain to address them.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi wasn't in attendance, nor was he expected to show. Once Shunsui Kyoraku, the last of the other nine captains to arrive, was in his place, Yamamoto began in his usual strong voice, announcing the reason for the sudden meeting, "Captains of the Gotei 13, we are here today to observe the finalization of the transference of Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi of the twelfth division into the fifth division. As is customary with a transfer of personnel of such prominence as a lieutenant, I have asked you all here to assemble, to hear your thoughts on the wisdom of this decision. Are there any concerns?"

"Tch, who cares? This doesn't have anything to do with me. Meetin' here's nothin' but a waste of time," Zaraki of the eleventh division said, bored and indifferent.

"That may be true, Zaraki, but you must remember that next to the ten of us, the lieutenants are among the strongest shinigami in all of Seireitei. The strength of one Division effects us all," Ukitake of the thirteenth Division, dryly, cautiously replied.

"Guess so, but what's the use discussin' it? Division five ain't got no Captain right now. Who the fuck cares if they get two lieutenants?" the brutish captain responded callously.

"Exactly, Zaraki! With Aizen having betrayed us, Division five needs someone strong to help lead and our little Momo needs someone to keep her company," Kyoraku said smilingly. At the last comment Momo looked at Nemu, and gave a soft blush.

"I believe good will come from this decision," Captain Soi Fon said in a content voice. She seemed oddly focused on the glances being exchanged by the two lieutenants.

"We can not be so sure. Regarding lieutenant Kurotsuchi, I believe her unique talents are best suited for the twelfth division. Additionally, will this move not create a rift between the twelfth and the fifth?" Kuchiki of the sixth said in a detached, thought out fashion. His words made Momo slightly nervous.

"Captain Kuchiki, your concerns are valid ones, yet I believe for the growth and well being of both Lieutenant Kurotsuchi and Lieutenant Hinamori this decision is the right one. Besides, all rifts can be filled with the passage of time," Unohana spoke in her soft, kind but intense fashion. Byakuya gave a bit of a frown but didn't present anymore complaints.

"I am in favor of this decision, but am partly concerned with the timing. At the moment the Gotei 13 is without three Captains and one lieutenant. Additionally an enemy like that we've never seen before stands poised to challenge us. Is it really the most appropriate moment to create another opening in our higher personnel?" Ukitake said in a melancholic fashion, unsure of how to approach the issue.

"It's not the best time. That is clear. Still, we must address things as they happen. And as things have happened, this transfer cannot be postponed to our convenience," Toshiro had a soft smirk in the corner of his lips as she spoke. Momo felt very grateful for him.

"I agree. No matter what it may bring, the fact that Kurotsuchi doesn't dare to even show his face before us, proves that the time for discussion is already over," Komamura of the seventh forcefully gave his opinion. Most everyone nodded at this.

"Very well, in that case..." Yamamoto's booming voice began again. "With the signed approval of the captain of the eleventh squad, the approval of the highest active officer of the fifth and before all other active captains of the Gotei 13, I hereby approve this measure!"

With this said, Captains began to file out. Zaraki was quickest to leave. Kyoraku lingered a bit but left shortly after. Komamura, Kuchiki and Soi Fon left fairly readily as well. Unohana and Ukitake proceeded out more leisurely. Soon it was just Toshiro, Momo and Nemu before the Head-Captain.

"Thank you very much for everything. Head-Captain Yamamoto," Momo turned to the old man and said while bowing. She lifted her head with a smile.

"I have done nothing where thanking me is necessary, Lieutenant Hinamori," the first division Captain sternly replied.

"Even still, I appreciate it," Momo chimed, as she turned away. The old man smiled as he was left to himself.

Once they were outside the meeting room, Momo's smiling eyes came to a focus on another Captain, Toshiro. She addressed him in a warm voice, "Thank you for everything, Toshiro."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya," the young man corrected with a bit of a smile. "And it's only natural I would support you back there."

"Yeah, but I was talking about yesterday too, I don't know what would have happened if you and everyone else hadn't shown up," Momo said graciously in a soft, cheerful voice.

"It's lieutenant Matsumoto you should really be thanking," Toshiro responded coolly.

"Oh?"

"She's the one who organized us all. She was ready the second she saw you. Thanks to her pretty much all of Seireitei knew what was happening in only a matter of minutes. If it had been me alone, battle wouldn't have been avoided and, frankly speaking, against Kurotsuchi, victory would not be assured," Toshiro sighed, seeming very pleased with everything.

"I had no idea Rangiku did so much for me..." Momo said, impressed.

"She seemed real hung up on the issue, like there was more to it than just keeping you two safe," the young Captain commented earnestly.

"She understood things better than I did... I'll have to make sure I thank her next time I see her," Momo gave a soft giggle as she remembered her talk with Rangiku the other day. Rangiku understood her feelings, she knew that it was more than just freedom her and Nemu were fighting for.

"I still have to say this was a reckless thing you did, Momo. if it weren't for my second's efforts, it's doubtful you'd be alive right now," Toshiro's tone turned more stern. The gravity of it didn't cut into Momo's happiness at all.

"There are some things worth fighting for no matter how much difficulty you face," Momo was surprised to hear these words come from Nemu's mouth. She smiled brightly.

"I suppose your right, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi. The bond you share must be a deep one," Toshiro agreed, giving a slight nod.

This made Momo think. Did Toshiro know the true extent of her and Nemu's bond? How much had he heard back during the confrontation? How much had Rangiku told him? She had no way of knowing and couldn't think of any logical way to bring it up in conversation.

"Of course. Momo Hinamori is the one who has taught me what it means to love," Nemu replied absently. Momo gave a slight giggle. She didn't have to worry about bringing it up anymore.

"So I've heard..." Toshiro said looking away slightly.

"Rangiku told you about us, right?" Momo asked directly, noticing the slight decline in comfort and possible signs of irritation or disappointment in the young man's eyes.

"Yeah... even if I hadn't, the idiots around Seireitei have been gossiping about you both for some time," Toshiro said with a slight snarl.

"R-really? They're talking about us..?" Momo shyly stuttered.

"This whole situation is unprecedented. You really can't blame them for being interested," the tenth division captain replied, forthright.

"I guess you're right...It's not like we're trying to hide anything anyway," Momo blushed and looked over at Nemu who smiled back at her. She could say this, but that didn't make things less embarrassing.

"As long as you're happy, Momo," Toshiro nodded reluctantly.

"Thank you, Toshiro," Momo said, giggling softly.

Toshiro smiled back at the girl as he parted ways with her.

--

The rest of the day was spent on business. Momo had Nemu properly introduced to the fifth division, who greeted her warmly despite her transfer having lowered their seats by one. After that the two of them went about daily operations such as filling out paper work, dispatching lower-ranked shinigami on assignments and overseeing training. Nemu seemed to adjust to whatever task Momo gave her very well. Before either girl knew it the day had past without hassle.

"So did you enjoy your first day with us, _lieutenant_?" Momo giggled softly as her and Nemu walked through the division five corridor.

"After this transfer I am no longer a lieutenant. You do realize that, Momo?" Nemu stared at her lover strangely.

"Not for long though," Momo cheerfully assured.

"How is that?" Nemu asked, puzzled.

"I'm going to train extra hard to perfect my bankai. I won't stop working at it until I've passed the Captains' test. Then after that, You'll be my _lieutenant,"_ Momo informed, smiling as she envisioned it all.

"I see. That sounds nice. You must be close to perfecting it then?" Nemu tilted her head to the side.

"Uh... Not really..." Momo sheepishly admitted.

"Then what will you do if I perfect mine first?" Nemu said, an oddly playful smile on her face.

"In that case, I'll serve you faithfully, _Captain_," Momo said in a sweet, loving voice.

"I see. Both situations sound equally nice," Nemu commented, smiling at the thoughts. Momo had to agree.

"So? How was it then?" Momo asked, returning to her original question.

"It was pleasant. Everyone seems nice," the other responded promptly.

"I'm glad," Momo smiled.

"So what happens now? Has a room been prepared for me to use?" Nemu asked, curiously.

Momo blushed at the question, shyly she started, "well kinda...I guess."

"What do you mean?" Nemu looked confused.

"We're lovers now, right?" Momo shook slightly as she asked for this confirmation.

"That is the impression you left me with yesterday," Nemu gave a soft blush as she seemed to recall the short but sweet moments after the confrontation with her former Captain.

"Usually lovers sleep together... you know... in the same bed," Momo timidly explained, her face completely red. the previous night Nemu had spent in the care of the fourth division so as her injuries could be tended. This would be their first together.

"I see. That sounds very nice. So I'll be staying in your room then?" Nemu gave another smile at this notion.

"Yeah..."

"Perhaps then you can explain more of the things lovers do together," Nemu innocently suggested. At these words, embarrassment was giving way to excitement as Momo's mind began to seriously consider what might happen as her and Nemu spent their first night together as lovers. Anxiety remained most prominent, however.

"Um... okay," Momo replied with a nervous smile as she stared up and down her lover's body. She subconsciously quickened her step.

In little time the two of them had reached Momo Hinamori's bedroom. They entered quietly and closed the door behind them. WIth surprising eagerness, Nemu quickly crawled onto the bed. Smiling, Momo followed behind more languidly. Readily they both lied back; Momo eased Nemu into a soft embrace.

"You're so warm," Nemu said in a weak voice. It was warm. Just holding Nemu, Momo found herself overcome by emotion.

"I'm so happy. I was scared I had lost. Back then I-I... I thought I would never be able to hold you like this," Momo trembled slightly as she spoke. There were tears in her eyes. Everything felt so right, so perfect; she couldn't believe it was real.

"I had lost hope as well, but none of that matters now. There are no more barriers, just us," these words surprised Momo. She didn't know if it was intentional, but the romanticism in her lover's words left her quivering. Anxiety couldn't hold her any longer. She bent forward and placed a brief kiss on Nemu's lips.

"I love you," Momo said tearfully as she held the woman tight. Her heart fluttered as she finally said these words.

"I couldn't be more thankful, nor could I possibly return those feelings any more than I do," Nemu said; her gentle eyes didn't look so sad at that moment as they stared deep into Momo's own. Again Momo was overcome by love. She bent forward and brought her lips to the other's, this time for an extended period of time.

"It's so nice. Your lips are so soft," Nemu cooed as the kiss broke; Momo smiled as they continued to lock eyes.

"I'm glad. I don't think i can control it anymore," Momo admitted, half-ashamed.

"Can you now show me more of the things lovers do together?" Nemu asked again in a soft whisper. The words both unsettled and excited the girl once more.

"A-alright... but I've never done any of this kinda thing before... I might not be that good..." Momo stuttered, articulating her anxiety.

"I doubt that will matter. No matter what it is, if it's you, it will feel beautiful," Nemu assured. her words didn't boost Momo's confidence but they did her desire. she wanted Nemu too bad to hold back any longer.

"Alright...I'm going to try and make you feel really good then... I-I... hope you like it," Momo nervously whispered as she sat up on the bed. She stared longingly at the girl lying there. She was so beautiful.

Her hands moved forward beyond her control. Awkwardly, they reached for the red cord fastening the wide obi around Nemu's stomach. Momo quickly untied it and removed the thick sash, allowing Nemu's shihakusho to fall open. Nemu gave a bit of a surprised gasp at these actions, but didn't say anything even as her kimono was spread open to reveal her smooth white body. Finally the young lieutenant of the fifth division removed the main garment entirely, leaving the other girl completely naked, save for the pure white, silk panties she still wore.

"You're so beautiful," Momo sighed desperately as she stared down at the incredible figure she had just uncovered. Nemu's frame was so smooth and soft in appearance. Her legs were long and beautiful, her hips were wide and her breasts were round and plump. Momo never would have thought she'd be interested in this sort of female body, but at that moment it fascinated her like nothing else.

"Hearing you say that makes my heart beat faster for some reason," Nemu commented in a languid tone as she stared upward at the other girl, a blush on her cheeks as she received the heavy gazes.

Momo, shyly and nervously, decided to undress herself then. She removed her lieutenant's armband, and pulled the sash from her shihakusho. She opened her robes, exposing her own body as she pulled them downward. Lying back momentarily, she then forced off her hakama. Everything tossed to the floor, she was then in the same state of dress as Nemu. It made Momo feel so vulnerable.

"You're beautiful too," Nemu commented. Momo smiled as she nervously lie back into her place next to the one she loved.

With awkward hesitations Momo brought her lover into an embrace once more. One arm slipped under Nemu and went to her back, keeping her close. Now as their eyes locked, she could feel Nemu's prominent chest pressing softly against her slighter own. Her other hand traced the curves from Nemu's thigh all the way up to her cheek. The hand found it's way to the back of Nemu's head about the same time Nemu's arms came to wrap fully around Momo's lithe frame. Her heart aflame with desire and passion, Momo let her head fall forward, their lips uniting once more.

Immediately this kiss was more intense. Nemu was holding Momo very tightly; her soft naked flesh, made Momo's hesitations falter. After their lips had pressed against each other rampantly for about a minute, she let her tongue extend and find entry into Nemu's mouth. Nemu seemed surprised by this event, but not for long. Her embrace tightened further as her own tongue began to swirl lovingly around Momo's. Exploring the warmth and depth of each others' mouths, neither girl seemed to want to stop. Momo wasn't even sure she knew how to pull away anymore.

She proved this sentiment wrong after a few moments. Her breathing had become so short and intense that she had to pull away. She smiled as her eyes met Nemu's once again; the girl's tongue still extended from her mouth, her lips shimmering with saliva.

"So good..." Nemu hummed in an almost trance like voice. Momo smiled. She began to ease herself down the other girl's frame.

"I'm glad. hopefully you'll like the other things we do..." Momo said timidly, finding it difficult to speak.

Not even giving the other the chance to respond her hands moved forward. With just the slightest hesitation they cupped Nemu's supple breasts. Momo caressed the soft flesh tenderly. The feel of the girl's hardened nipples against her palms sent a slight shiver across Momo's spine. She began to softly pinch one of these nubs between two fingers while she continued to massage the full of the other breast. The more intense Momo's hands worked the more Nemu let out soft pleasurable coos.

Eventually Momo saw one of her hands replaced with her mouth. She brought her face to her lover's chest slowly, first pressing her cheek into the soft feminine flesh. Excitement bubbling in her uneasy heart, Momo placed kisses at every corner of both pillowy mounds before taking one of the nipples between her lips. Her tongue began to lick at it in varying intervals as a hand returned to massage the unattended breast. Nemu was letting out full moans now, especially when Momo put force into her tongue, lips, hand or fingers.

After a few minutes of lavishing Nemu's breast with deep kisses Momo let her tongue trace to the other. She played the nipple gently between her tongue and teeth for awhile before sucking at it hard. Both actions caused prominent moans. Momo loved these sounds. They were proof that she was bringing her beloved pleasure. Wanting further proof, she let her hand slink downwards across Nemu's stomach and then her navel. She stalled to nervousness for a brief moment, but was ultimately not deterred.

Her hand traced its way down Nemu's panties, where it cupped the crotch area gently. Momo almost pulled away in shock at the level of wetness she felt there. After a moment she realized this just furthered her curiosity. She let two fingers begin to rub up and down intoxicatingly warm area at the center of the damp undergarment. Her hand picked up speed as she returned to servicing Nemu's breast. Nemu's moans were now intense, the pleasure she was feeling was causing her whole body to move and shake.

Just as Nemu's moaning was reaching a feverous pitch, Momo pulled away entirely. Nemu looked at her confused for awhile, until Momo thrust her tongue back into her mouth. They kissed passionately for a length of time before Momo pulled off and worked her way down Nemu's frame. She didn't linger very much. Aside form the obvious areas, she didn't really know where to touch Nemu. She was prepared, to now move directly to the most obvious area.

Momo let her hands find the hem of Nemu's drenched panties. The former twelfth division lieutenant raised her legs at once to aid her lover in removing the final garment. Tossing the small piece of saturated cloth aside, Momo eased herself into position. her hand went once more to the area between her lover's legs, which Nemu had spread wide, eager to be touched.

That eagerness was soon appeased, as Momo began to caress Nemu's moist sex directly with her fingers. The warmth, the wetness, it all felt incredible around them. She slipped them up and down the length of the delicate slit at a gradually increasing pace, until she found, to her surprise, that she cold force them deep inside. Excited by this, she began to thrust two fingers in and out, listening to Nemu moan and watching her breasts bounce with each writhing movement as Momo did so.

As her fingers maintained their effort, more and more of the warm fluid poured from out of Nemu's sex and surrounded them. Momo knew she wanted to taste that fluid. With her usual hesitance, she bent forward, leaving her fingers deep inside her lover's tight hole, and let her tongue find the top of the girl's slit. She began it lick it softly, enjoying the mellow taste of the damp tender flesh. She then gave a more prominent lick at the little nub she noticed protruding out. This caused the loudest moan yet, as Nemu's back arched and her legs kicked forward. Observing this reaction, Momo began to focus her licks on this general area.

Momo tried to keep thrusting her fingers in and out as her licks intensified, but finding a tempo for both actions proved difficult. She left her finger to fill Nemu and jerk around inside her every once in awhile while she focused on her oral activities. Keeping her tongue moving briskly proved tiring but the sweet moans resonating from her lover were more than enough to keep Momo dedicated. She kicked her fingers around Nemu's heated depths before beginning an especially intense series of licks. Nemu suddenly convulsed around Momo's fingers, a heavy, screaming moan leaving her lips as her body shook and quivered relentlessly. Fluid pooled out to collect on Momo's tongue as she removed her fingers.

Momo pulled away slowly, her mouth still glistening with clear liquid. Nemu brought her into an embrace at once. The usually gentle girl, though almost breathless, initiated a kiss rougher than what Momo would expect. Momo, though surprised, kissed back with all the force she could muster.

"I didn't know feeling such things was possible," Nemu commented hazily, her voice somewhat weak and her breath somewhat heavy, as she pulled her mouth just an inch from that of her lover. She didn't lessen her tight embrace in the slightest.

"I'm glad you liked it," Momo smiled. Nemu started kissing her again.

"Do I get to make you feel those incredible feelings now?" Nemu asked in a soft whisper between kisses.

"I'd really love that..." cooed Momo, blushing as she stared lovingly into the other girl's eyes.

"I'll try my best," Nemu said with a slight nod and a smile. She let Momo lie back as she sat up.

Nemu came to a hover over Momo's chest. Her hands touched either of Momo's erect nipples before she lightly massaged the surrounding flesh of the girl's smallish breasts. She teased one nub between two fingers while she bent to place the other between her lips. Nemu's touch sent tingles throughout Momo's frame. Every time Nemu's tongue brushed her nipple, every pinch, poke or hard rub against that sensitive flesh made her feel a sensation so deeply pleasing she couldn't help but let out soft moans. As Nemu continued to suck, lick, pinch and squeeze Momo could feel the undergarment she still wore further dampen and cling to her.

After the first breast had been thoroughly bathed in tongue, Nemu moved to the other. She licked it and sucked it, and even bit it very softly every once in a while, every action bringing a different moan to Momo's lips. When Nemu's hand slipped down to meet Momo's wet-cotton encased sex, the moans were on an entirely different level. She felt her back arch upwards a bit as Nemu began to rub her through the cloth. Nemu was smiling as she pulled away from Momo's chest and proceeded downwards.

Momo's panties were removed promptly and tossed aside rather callously. She shivered as Nemu ran her fingers up her now exposed slit. It was such an intense feeling, Momo didn't know how much she could take. Then Nemu removed her hand and brought it to her lips. She licked her fingers, tasting Momo's juices directly while the girl watched. Momo could see the fluid clinging to Nemu's slender fingers, and knew she must be sopping down there; she was certain that watching Nemu just made her even more so.

Apparently pleased with the taste, Nemu bent herself into place so as she was squarely between Momo's legs. Momo deliberately presented herself to her lover's eyes, forcing her legs part. Nemu smiled before moving her head forward. She kissed Momo's sex gently, causing Momo to shiver once more. Momo could then feel the lips of her sex being gently parted by her lover's warm tongue. She gave a long pleasure moan as that tongue began to tease her most delicate flesh.

Shortly Nemu's slow, gradual licks had become more intense. Momo was lost in it all. She could feel Nemu dart up, down, left and right to every inch of her sex. Nemu's tongue felt incredibly satisfying. She wasn't licking with quite the speed Momo had mustered but every movement held weight and Nemu was quick to find the places that made Momo moan the loudest.

She concentrated on these areas, firing a long, relaxed series of incessant licks over them. Each movement of tongue brought a surge of pleasure. With the perfect tempo Nemu eventually achieved it was as if Momo was riding a rolling wave of pleasure. Each new crest made her heart beat just a little faster, her breath become just a little harder, and her moans come out just a little louder.

Eventually Momo's heart was racing. She was panting loudly and screaming even more so. Nemu was now concentrating specifically on the slight protrusion that was Momo's clit, licking it repeatedly only to occasionally break tempo to suck at it slightly. Everything Nemu did just made Momo's pleasure soar more and more. It was fiery hot. Momo was writing beyond her control. She could feel everything building as Nemu's tongue filled her fluid spilling slit with passionate love. Then suddenly it all exploded from within. A single hard lick sent a powerful wave throughout the entirety of the young girl. She cried loudly as it made her quake several times where she lie.

"Did I do well?" Nemu asked, her lover still panting feebly.

"Yeah... it was... amazing..." Momo managed to say as her hand gripped Nemu's wrist. She pulled the girl toward her so as they could embrace once more.

"I really enjoy these things. I'm glad that you are my lover," Nemu said in a soft voice as Momo's hand brushed her cheek.

"It's more than just these things that I love you for," Momo whispered in response.

"You're right, there is a lot more," Nemu smiled brightly.

"I'm so happy," tears were once more in Momo Hinamori's eyes.

"You are the reason I know happiness," Nemu responded. The two of them kissed. It felt perfect.

Both girls smiled brightly as they held each other. Holding Nemu made Momo happy but the truth behind the girl's words was almost more satisfying. Nemu had saved her and now she had saved Nemu. Nemu wasn't miserable. She was loved. She was happy. That's what made this even more incredible. They were now free to live on, wrapped in warmth like this.

A/N: there's the end. So, I decided to get absolutely everything out of the way before the sex this time. Almost makes it seem unnecessary (almost). So, a pretty cute end to a pretty good story i think. With the sex it was a little problematic. Neither girl could be anything but an amateur and Momo's shyish and Nemu's kinda out of it so I was limited to the most basic yuri activities. I still think I managed to put emotion into the scene. Overall, I think this was another success.

Alright. the poll was an interesting test. You may have noticed that this was the first time I left the results visible during this sort of poll. i wanted to see what effects this would have. The most noticeable effect, is that freakin' 61 people voted in the thing, the most ever in one of my polls. I don't know how much of this is people casting multiple votes to try and manipulate things and how much i is just more people being immediately interested, but I like high numbers, and the results don't seem too skewed one way. Anyway about those results. It was all very very close. Rukia X Kiyone was the only complete failure to catch off, only getting 11 votes. Lisa X Hiyori also did pretty poor much to my dismay. I want to rite a Lisa fic. Luckily, I'm fairly certain that after one or two more strong appearances of Lisa in the manga Lisa X Nanao will be something to be suggest, and that might do better. Chizuru X Orihime got 16, doing slightly worse than the rest. I suppose no one wants me to complete the Chizuru X Orihime X Tatsuki triangle just yet (kinda thankful, getting Orihime to love Chizuru is going to be hard) The "randomly throw two characters with huge breast together pairing" (Kukaku X Rangiku) and the "I'm just suggesting this because there isn't really anyone else to pair Yoruichi with pairing" (Yoruichi X Rukia) got 17 each. The lead girls paired got 18. Nel X Cirucci, did better this time than any other I've suggested it, it got twenty votes, tying with Soi Fon X Kiyone and making me think I might actually write my arancar yuri sooner than I had imagined.

Of, course there was a bit of a dilemma with the top spot. It was another tie. Both Retsu X Isane and Rangiku X Nanao got 25 votes. I suppose this makes sense as Isane and Nanao (along with Kiyone) are the only (prominent, adult) shinigami girls I haven't used at least once. I have also only used Retsu once and haven't used Rangiku in a while. Either sounds fine with me, but I can't really choose by myself. So as I did last time there was a tie, I'll ask you all to tell me your thoughts. Which pairing should I do? Why should I do it?

Either way, I'll be starting one of them in a week or so. I'm also still going to start that other fic (probably sooner). It's going to be a Death Note story. I'm probably going to wait to put a new poll until I post the first chapter of it. So, for now, no new poll..


End file.
